Mis días sin ti
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: y Hinata, tengo treinta y dos años y mentalidad repentina de veinticinco. No, no estoy loca. Todo es culpa de Sasuke, mi novio, es decir, mi ex, un hombre que jugó conmigo y con mis ilusiones. Después de cuatro años de convivencia, mi estado civil se describe con la cruel palabra SOLTERA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Soy Hinata, tengo treinta y dos años y mentalidad repentina de veinticinco. No, no estoy loca. Todo es culpa de Sasuke, mi novio, es decir, mi ex, un hombre que jugó conmigo y con mis ilusiones. Después de cuatro años de convivencia, mi estado civil se describe con la cruel palabra SOLTERA. ¡Voy a llorar! Suerte que cuento con mi gran amiga Ino para irnos juntas de vacaciones y para hacer que todo vuelva a ser maravilloso. ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! La verdad es que estoy desesperada, descontrolada, melancólica, triste y bipolar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Vivo la vida loca o intento recuperar a Sasuke?**

**PRÓLOGO**

Soy Hinata, tengo treinta y dos años y mentalidad repentina de veinticinco. No, no estoy loca, eso se debe a un plantón; por tanto, mi estado civil se describe con la cruel palabra «soltera». Y no es que ese término conlleve la crueldad a lo largo de toda la vida; al contrario, en la juventud resulta imprescindible ser soltera, porque se tienen unas ganas de vivir la vida a tope, sin complicaciones ni ataduras. Pero, claro, después de una estabilidad amorosa en la que todo tu entorno social sabe que eres «la novia de» y que tu futuro está garantizado, esa palabra muta a otra peor considerada y te conviertes en «la ex de».

Un nuevo colectivo de mujeres desesperadas te acoge, y no me gusta, no te gusta, no nos gusta. ¡Voy a llorar! Sin embargo, a mí no me importa, estoy decidida a superar cualquier obstáculo, y a vivir como a mis veinticinco. ¡Lo tengo! Me iré a Ibiza y me perderé en la primera con algún extranjero.

¡Ibiza, capital de la fiesta! ¡Allá voy! ¡Hi-na-ta, Hi-na-ta!

¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! Estoy desesperada, descontrolada, melancólica, bipolar... y todo por culpa de Sasuke. Mi novio, ejem, mi ex, un hombre que entró en mi vida, jugó conmigo y con mis ilusiones y el día menos pensado antepuso su carrera a nuestra relación.

¡Lo odio! Me dejó hace seis meses y a mí me sigue pareciendo que fue ayer.

¡Cómo duele! Me he hecho un cambio de look radical: antes llevaba el pelo largo por debajo de los hombros, de un color negro azulado. Hace días que Cristina, mi peluquera de toda la vida, muy a su pesar, me lo cortó por arriba de las orejas, cortito, a lo chico y escalado salvajemente. Llevo el flequillo a un lado, se me pone de punta y, hoy que me he tomado la píldora de la sinceridad, debo confesar que me desagrada, era como si llevase el corte cuando era una cría.

Tampoco me entusiasma mi constitución: soy pequeña y delgadita, y eso es porque siempre me estoy matando de hambre. Tengo un pecho generoso, además de una fina cintura que hace que mis caderas y mi culo parezcan más prominentes. Con respecto a mi pelo, reconozco que es lo más cómodo que me podía pasar: me he olvidado de planchas, rizadores, mascarillas, ganchos... sólo utilizo un poco de laca y en tres minutos ya estoy lista y aseada.

«¡Guapa!», me parece oírle soltar al espejo.

¿Por qué asumimos en un pispás un corte de pelo fortuito y, por el contrario, lleva una vida tomar la decisión de cambiar algo tan importante como nuestra relación?

Es que con Sasuke debí imaginármelo... Su estrés, sus largas reuniones, sus silencios, sus ausencias y la falta de planes...

Empiezo otra vez, ahora por lo positivo: soy Hinata, actualmente soltera, recién ascendida a un mejor puesto laboral y con un valiente corte de pelo. ¡Ésa soy yo!

Me encontraba en el baño de personal, que es el único lugar de la empresa donde se puede fumar con serenidad. Trabajo en un supermercado; antes era cajera, pero hace unas semanas me ascendieron a formadora y eso significa que mis horarios son más ¡míos! ¡Que sí, que puedo organizármelos a mi manera! Ya me he adjudicado dos sábados libres al mes, ¡qué gozada!

Allí dispongo de un minidespacho que compartimos entre cinco; pero, oye, aunque no puedo personalizar nada a mi gusto, al menos puedo tomarme un café con la excusa de controlar expedientes. Un café y sentada, ése es el pequeño detalle que quería destacar. ¡Necesitaba el café que estaba consumiendo a velocidad de liebre!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**INO**

Hacía cinco minutos que había recibido una llamada de teléfono de mi amiga Ino, nos conocemos desde la guardería, y la quiero con locura. Ella es una reputadísima fotógrafa y en ese ambiente disfrutan rebautizándose. Decía que «Hinata» no tenía «perfume francés», que pertenecía al Paleolítico.

Me ha presentado a sus amigos como Miss Hina, Hinara o Hinan; en fin, un sin número de bautizos.

Ino, sin aceptar excusas, me ha invitado a pasar un fin de semana en Italia. No he podido negarme, puesto que debemos viajar juntas, emborracharnos juntas y olvidar esta urbe por lo menos durante unos días.

Konoha, donde nacimos, no está mal, me encanta mi ciudad, es una mezcla de metrópolis y villorrio. Tiene todas las comodidades de una capital y, gracias a los espacios verdes, las actividades de ocio y el sinfín de fiestas, conoces a mucha gente, lo que hace que tu mundo sea un pañuelo. Por eso a veces siento que vivo en un gran pueblo donde todos nos conocemos. También reconozco que mi trabajo ayuda mucho. ¿Quién del barrio no pasa por el supermercado? Precisamente nadie se escapa de eso. Es decir, desde allí controlamos todos los cotilleos.

Ino, en cambio, odia su ciudad natal. Hace años que vive entre Ame y Iwa, pues una de las revistas para las que trabaja tiene oficinas allí y le toca viajar mucho. Lo único que echa de menos de Konoha es el mar y el arroz al horno de su madre. Todo lo demás tiene solución, suele decir, así como que jamás volvería al «pueblo» porque aquí todo cambio lleva años de aceptación.

—Que no es un pueblo, que somos más de setecientos mil habitantes—corrijo a Ino siempre que puedo.

—No llega ni al millón, mujer —protesta a menudo mirándose las uñas, haciendo caso omiso a mis datos.

—Te comprendería si hubieses nacido en un pueblito realmente chiquitito apartado de todo, pero ¡Ino, hablamos de Konoha!

—¿Qué dices, Hinata? No entiendo ni pipa de qué me hablas —respondió en una ocasión a carcajadas—. Me gusta Konoha, sobre todo en vacaciones.

—¡Cada día estás más loca! —dije—. Hablas como una turista, ajena a todas las tradiciones y recuerdos.

—¡Tú sí que estás chiflada y eres un pelín conservadora!

¿Tradiciones? Donde naces es cuestión de suerte, la dicha es encontrar tu lugar en el mundo.

—¿Y tú lo has hallado? —rebatí, sabiendo que su respuesta sería negativa, pues cambia de país como de bragas.

—No, pero ya lo haré... Konoha no es, seguro.

Aunque yo adoraba mi ciudad, la idea no me disgustaba. Viajar siempre ha sido mi debilidad y aquí, aunque el tiempo es agradable durante todo el año, en el mes de febrero, entre el frío y los días de lluvia, una puede llegar a deprimirse, y más en mi situación actual. Soltera y desesperada.

Su plan de correrías para ambas era de lo más tentador: un fin de semana en un lujoso hotel italiano cerca de los Alpes suizos, donde saborearíamos la mejor comida del mundo; era un viaje que no tenía desperdicio.

«Convendría ponerme a dieta ahora mismo —recapacité—. Allí no podré negarme a un plato de raviolis a los cuatro quesos o a las gigantescas pizzas con salami picante... Decidido, mañana viernes, lechuga y agua.»

Con mi amiga Ino no había peligro de aburrimiento, tenía las dos jornadas organizadas. El hotel contaba con un spa donde podríamos relajarnos y mimarnos un poco. Cuerpo sano, mente aliviada. Empecé a imaginarme a un hombre alto, elegante, bronceado (¿por qué estarán siempre morenos los italianos en mis fantasías?), de ojos negros penetrantes y nariz prominente, que con delicadeza, pero con intensidad me hacía masajes con aceites perfumados, en las piernas, rozando mis ingles, y yo, por supuesto, temblaba de placer.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hola!... —oigo mientras una mano pasa de lado a lado muy cerca de mi cara, con uñas requetelargas y decoradas exageradamente con corazones y mariposas—. Suena tu teléfono, ¿lo coges?

Y poco a poco, destruyendo mi idílico sueño y devolviéndome a la brutal realidad de aquel baño solitario, reconozco a Akane, mi nueva compañera y formadora de futuros cajeros.

Era nuevamente Ino, para confirmar los vuelos y nuestra próxima aventura hacia Livigno, un turístico pueblo al norte de Lombardía: montañas, lagos y hombres garantizados.

¡Bella Italia! Era la primera vez que me trasladaba a aquel país y, aunque no visitaría su capital para alucinar con el Coliseo ni tampoco iría de compras por Milán (ya me gustaría) ni pasearía en una góndola veneciana, conocería a un montón de esos machos románticos con fama de conquistadores.

Ella conseguía estancias gratis y descuentos gracias a la revista de viajes para la que trabajaba, y para sacar más provecho prometía servicios fotográficos o recomendaciones. Por ello siempre era tratada como una reina y yo también, claro, su acompañante de honor.

Varias veces me había hecho pasar por colaboradora suya. Recuerdo un año en Marbella en el que simulé ser una experta catadora de postres: fue un manjar probar una cucharita de catorce postres en aquel hotel de cinco estrellas.

Con ella me lo pasaría genial, no cabía duda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ALLÁ VAMOS**

—No aceptaré un no. Te vienes, sí o sí —dijo Ino amenazándome.

—No sé si puedo, tengo que... —contesté y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

Pensé en Sasuke; desde que empecé a convivir con él, y de eso habían pasado casi cuatro años, no me escapaba con Ino... Hacía muchísimo de aquello. Por un instante me sentí otra vez libre, ya no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni ser juzgada como egoísta cuando decidía viajar con una amiga sin mi novio.

—Hinata, te vendrá bien, haremos locuras como antes, te necesito y tú también a mí —insistió ella, utilizando la carta de los recuerdos y momentos vividos juntas.

—Esta bien Ino. Tú ganas, solo no vayas a morirte cuando veas mi corte de pelo.

—¿Qué te has hecho?

—¡Ya lo verás! —solté intentando acomodarme a esa nueva imagen que reflejaba mi espejo; si ésta era aceptada por la gente que me quería, todo sería más fácil para mí.

Casi tuve el impulso de marcharme en ese mismo instante e irme impulsivamente de compras, pero la lluvia me acobardó.

Después de tres horas, dos cafés y un cigarrillo, culminó mi horario laboral. Me quité el uniforme y entré a adquirir provisiones: una lechuga, unas latas de atún natural y una barrita de chocolate.

Estaba enloquecida, entusiasmada y sonriente, una mueca que me duraba más de lo normal. Últimamente la tristeza y la soledad me acechaban.

Apenas llegué a mi casa, un tercer piso en un barrio familiar cerca del puerto, donde desde mi balcón podía admirar el mar, coloqué prácticamente todo el contenido del armario en el sofá, separé la ropa que debía planchar y me encontré con el teléfono en la mano, como por arte de magia, a punto de marcar aquel número prohibido.

¡Soy una tonta! Quería escuchar su voz, deseaba saludarlo, anhelaba compartir con él mi alegría. Después de medio año en el que nada me entusiasmaba, sumergiéndome en recuerdos de aquellos días de convivencia y de amor, necesitaba algún contacto. Una señal, su voz.

«No, no y no, Hinata», me reñí encolerizándome con mi debilidad.

Con Sasuke hablaba esporádicamente y sólo por cuestiones de nuestra casa, en la cual aún vivía yo. No supimos ser de esas parejas que se separan y se convierten en mejores amigos; él no sería nunca mi confidente, ni yo su psicóloga. Nuestras charlas eran secas, frías y siempre por teléfono. Nuestra ruptura fue de mutuo acuerdo: ya no había complicidad, trabajábamos mucho últimamente, él viajaba a menudo y yo organizaba los cursos de liderazgo gracias al cual obtendría el ascenso; casi no hacíamos el amor y los temas de conversación eran meramente laborales. Cuando su empresa le ofreció cubrir un puesto en la sede de Buenos Aires, empaquetó sus cosas y se marchó.

Él es arquitecto, pero no uno cualquiera. Es un tipo ambicioso y quiere dejar su huella en este mundo a través de edificios extraños, puentes de espejos y estructuras coloridas. Nunca lo he entendido. Mientras su vida se derrumbaba, seguía creyendo que lo mejor era trabajar. Construir bases sólidas y duraderas, pero de cemento y cal. En cambio, sus planes de pareja estaban hechos de arena en medio de torbellinos. Y un día se fue. Poco a poco recogió su ropa, se llevó algunas cajas a casa de su madre y abandonó nuestro hogar. Nuestras vidas siguieron su camino. En silencio y sin enfrentamientos.

Yo aún lo extraño, aunque pienso que jamás podré perdonarlo.

Lo he llamado, no he podido resistirme... No he calculado la diferencia horaria, que creo que es de unas cinco horas. Cuando yo me voy a la cama, él debe de estar todavía en la oficina...

No me lo ha cogido, le he dejado un mensaje en el contestador. No lo había hecho nunca, pero hoy me he sentido preparada.

Las tres veces que he hablado con él desde que vive en Argentina han sido conversaciones meramente administrativas por el piso en común: aún pagamos la hipoteca a medias y eso nos obliga a mantener una relación comunicativa. En cambio, esta vez mi mensaje ha sido claro; le he hablado de mis sentimientos, de mi desamor: «Sasuke, te echo mucho de menos, pero toca recomenzar. Me voy de viaje con Ino, un finde. Hablamos a mi regreso».

No tendría que haberlo hecho, lo sé. Seguramente él ya no quería saber nada de mí, pero yo sí necesitaba saber de él. Y, aunque con mi llamada no obtuve nada, me quedé toda la noche en vela con la esperanza de que, en cualquier momento, cuando oyese mi mensaje, me llamaría.

Hice lo que me dictó el corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**VIERNES**

¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Yessss! Tengo la cabeza en el viaje y sigo despistada. Hice tiempo en el trabajo, es decir, estuve improductiva. Diez minutos antes de marcharme de allí recibí un correo electrónico de Ino con su propio croquis del fin de semana. En él se detallaba nuestro paso a paso por la ciudad. Al leerlo casi me dio un patatús; mi cómplice resaltaba unas cinco veces los merecidos cócteles que beberíamos a lo largo del día:

Los "pinchitos alcohólicos", que pueden ser gintónic, mojito o ron Bacardí con cola, serán distribuidos de la siguiente manera: antes de comer, después de comer, antes de cenar, después de cenar y a lo largo de la noche en la discoteca. Y nuestras actividades lúdicas serán: la típica excursión de esquí (algo tranquilo, no debemos cansarnos), la necesaria cena romántica (seguro que encontraremos con quién compartirla) y la mítica noche en la disco. Todo, Hime, todo estará combinado con repentinos baños purificantes en el hidromasaje del hotel».

Releyendo el mensaje no me cupo duda de que Ino no es una chica normal, sus ideas son de otro planeta. Por ejemplo, jamás le he visto los labios sin pintar, creo que ya en la guardería utilizaba brillo labial. Es más, en las excursiones en las que nos quedábamos a dormir fuera de casa, lo primero que hacía al levantarse era pintarse los labios. Siempre, siempre se pinta, en cualquier ocasión y hora del día.

Recuerdo que también desde muy pequeña se ha caracterizado por ser una organizadora nata, posee esa manía de programarlo todo. A mí me asusta un poco, porque ella pretende que el viaje sea insuperable; es decir, que sus expectativas de diversión son aún mayores que las que describe en ese correo electrónico. Hará lo posible por desbordarse y para que todo resulte alucinante.

Llegué a mi piso, terminé de hacer la maleta, pasé la fregona por la cocina, tomé un café con leche y dos dónuts de chocolate, que consideré mi merienda-cena, y esperé a Ino en mi portal para ayudarla con su maleta, ya que iba a dormir en mi casa porque nuestro avión salía al alba y lo mejor era estar ya juntas. Esa noche ella cenaba con sus padres, que vivían en Konoha; su madre le pensaba preparar su tradicional plato de arroz al horno y, luego, ya se venía conmigo.

Tras aparcar su coche cerca de mi casa, me propuso ir a beber una copa por el barrio, pues era viernes y la noche era joven.

—Pero mañana estaremos cansadísimas, Ino —protesté .

—¡Estás hecha una abuela! Una copa y subimos; debe de haber un bar por aquí cerquita —insistió sin mirarme ni oírme.

—Pues sí, pero una y a la cama —contesté poco convencida, intentando complacerla.

—Sí, doña Hinata, que necesito bebida blanca para bajar la cantidad de morcilla que le ha puesto mi madre al arroz.

—Sólo tú cenas arroz al horno —repuse riéndome.

Una vez las dos allí, tuve la certeza de que no debí hacerle caso: ella procuraba endosarme a cualquier hombre que se quedara mirando nuestra mesa más de medio segundo.

—Y ese rubio, ¿qué te parece? No, ese no, el que acaba de entrar, gírate disimuladamente —decía una y otra vez.

—No quiero saber nada de nadie, Ino.

Yo sentía que echaba de menos a Sasuke, y a medida que avanzaba la noche, más. Y con la segunda copa, más, y con la tercera, era ya mi único pensamiento. No sé por qué el alcohol hace que nuestro dolor aumente; esa desinhibición total de sentimientos a veces, en la penuria, slo trae malos ratos.

—Sasuke me ha hecho mucho daño, aunque creo que yo también me he comportado como una estúpida —le comenté sin pensarlo.

—¿De nuevo Sasuke? Es un egoísta, olvídalo ya —contestó ella con pocas ganas de hablar del tema.

—Lo sé, pero yo lo dejé ir, no he dicho nada, sabes, y ahora me arrepiento.

—Se ha ido porque ha querido, y quizá tú también sabías que no teníais un futuro juntos —objetó con seriedad.

—Pero no lo entiendes: antes éramos dos aventureros, con proyectos, enamorados, todo el día juntos en la habitación... — agregué bromeando, pero confesando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Eso no es verdad...

—Lo sé, digo tonterías, aunque no sabes las cosas que me hacía sentir... lo quiero...

—Estás necesitada, es lo único que sé... Llevas muchos meses de sequía.

—Ya, puede ser, pero sabes, tenía la costumbre de quitarse su bóxer a cámara lenta, como haciéndose desear, y yo me volvía loca. Siempre lo hacía él, nunca me dejaba, y luego a mí me arrancaba la ropa. Llegó a romperme un montón de bragas —confesé ruborizándome—. Así que tuve que comprar bragas y tangas nuevos... —le conté mientras movía mis dedos dando a entender que fueron muchos.

—¡Ahora sí que estas completamente borracha! ¡Viva! —espetó Ino desternillándose.

Nunca le había explicado eso a nadie, pero la confianza que me producía Ino, sumada a que solo la veía unas cuatro o cinco veces al año, tenía el efecto de que le confesara las cosas más íntimas que me pasaban, lo que no solía hablar normalmente con nadie.

—Él era el único que me dio un orgasmo—contesté contagiada por sus risas.

—¡Que dices, tonta! —Sonrió—. Vamos a casa que mañana madrugamos.

—Sí, mejor, que te voy a terminar describiendo su...

—Estás completamente ebria, Hinata. ¿Hace cuánto que no bebes? —me cortó Ino abrazándome mientras nos poníamos de pie para marcharnos.

—Uff, desde mil ochocientos...

—Vámonos a tu piso —agregó, sosteniéndome para que no me cayera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**SÁBADO**

Una vez en el avión, me dormí al instante; entre el paracetamol que me había tomado para la resaca y lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior, no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para adentrarme en el mundo de los sueños otra vez.

Al despertar ya estábamos en nuestro destino; miré de reojo a Ino y seguía impecable y radiante con sus labios rosados. Un coche vino a recogernos al aeropuerto para llevarnos al hotel Spöl, uno cuatro estrellas, decorado a base de madera y flores rosas, realmente increíble.

Era tempranísimo, mi reloj aún no marcaba las ocho, y el sol encandilaba a través de los cristales del coche. Livigno es un lugar diseñado a pincel: sus lagos son azules e intensos y se entrelazan con el cielo celeste; en ellos se reflejan los picos nevados de aquellas montañas, haciéndote admirar un sinfín de veces el maravilloso paisaje.

El centro de la ciudad es pequeño y algunas de sus tiendas son de madera al estilo suizo. Imagino que será por los pocos kilómetros que la separan del país helvético. La mayoría de la gente era rubia, rubísima, todos platinos... Y yo en busca de mi moreno italiano. Aquí será imposible me dije; había muchos alemanes y suizos, y algunos franceses.

Al llegar al hotel nos dieron dos habitaciones distintas.

—Pensé que estaríamos juntas! —protesté muy sorprendida.

—No, cielo, estoy realizando el informe de las suites y sólo disponen de una, pero no te preocupes: tu habitación también es una pasada.

—¿Y no podemos hospedarnos las dos en la suite? —insistí sin medir mi capricho ni comprender que Ino estaba currando.

—No, Hinata, que yo estoy aquí por motivos laborales —dijo poniéndose tensa.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma —la corté con una mirada cómplice.

—Hinata —dijo ella casi susurrándome al oído—. Si quieres, por la noche dormimos juntas, pero, cara a la empresa, tenía que registrarme yo sola en la suite.

—Perdón, lo entiendo —contesté un poco avergonzada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no viajaba con ella, que ya ni me acordaba de sus piruetas para colarme en sus desplazamientos—. ¿Y yo qué rol juego en esta ocasión?

—Eres mi invitada de honor; deja tus cosas en la habitación y en diez minutos nos bajamos al bar: toca pinchito antes de comer.

—Eres un cielo, Ino. Perdóname, estoy nerviosa y tengo sueño —añadí acariciando su espalda.

—¡De eso nada, e nuestra aventura acaba de empezar! —rebatió con una amplia sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EXQUISITECES**

Mientras bebíamos una cerveza fría en el bar del hotel, Ino seguía en el mismo plan de casamentera, buscando a cualquier chico con el que emparejarme.

Aprovechando que ella hablaba italiano a la perfección, había hecho amistad con el chico de la barra y con otros dos más que estaban a nuestro lado. Yo a duras penas entendía qué decían, pero sé que me nombraba en su discurso y advertía a los oyentes de que iríamos a la discoteca. Eso lo deduje porque cogió unas invitaciones que habían dejado en el hotel y se las enseñaba a todos los clientes.

—Son para esta noche, Hinata —me explicó al percatarse de mi cara de incomprensión al punto de completarse con un «yo te mato».

—Ya, ya me imagino —contesté intentando esconder mi sonrisa.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —preguntó desorientada.

—Nada, que sé que por poco lo publicas en el periódico de la ciudad y eso que sólo estoy entendiendo la mitad de tu discurso —repuse soltando una carcajada contagiosa.

La verdad era que me divertía mucho junto a ella, casi había olvidado mi recaída del jueves en la que quería hablar con Sasuke. Y la del viernes, y la de hoy frente al espejo mientras me ponía mis lentillas.

A la hora de comer nos decantamos por una recomendación del conserje del hotel, así que nos dirigimos a un reconocido restaurante italiano que había recibido varios premios internacionales. Al entrar fuimos sorprendidas por su ambiente cálido y familiar. Era pequeño, unas diez mesas con los típicos manteles rojos y blancos a cuadros y varias fotos de famosos junto a los dueños del local en la pared. Me dejé llevar por la elección de Ino, su experiencia nunca fallaba.

Empezamos a degustar una tabla de quesos, acompañada de una ensalada de rúcula; luego, como plato principal, tomamos raviolis de salmón y nuestro merecido tiramisú de postre.

Desde que habíamos atravesado esa puerta, en aquel sitio, que era un lugar agradable lleno de manjares, nos sentimos como reinas. Ino se acercó a la barra, habló con el dueño y le mostró una credencial que siempre lleva consigo y que cuida más que a su propio DNI. Y si la atención ya había sido magnífica hasta entonces, a partir de ese instante, fuimos conscientes de que todavía no habíamos visto nada.

Además de que no le dejaron pagar la cuenta, nos ofrecieron una tarta casera, que llevaba el nombre de la cuidad, a base de tres chocolates; luego, con la leche de nuestros cortados nos dibujaron un corazón, ¡qué artistas!, y para rematar, nos brindaron una copa de limoncello a cada una.

Esto de tener amigas que pertenecen a la crème de la crème es un privilegio.

Salimos de allí con tres kilos más pero contentísimas. Para mí resultó urgente hacer una siesta para recuperarme de semejantes exquisiteces; en cambio, Ino, que va contra el mundo, se bajó al gimnasio del hotel e hizo cuarenta y cinco minutos de bicicleta, luego se dio un baño en el hidromasaje y, por fin, se echó a hacer su siesta.

Yo llegué a mi habitación, me quité únicamente los zapatos y me tumbé en la cama sin pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera en Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA NIEVE**

A las cuatro de la tarde un autobús nos recogió puntual del hotel para llevarnos a la excursión; había gente de todas las edades y de distintos alojamientos.

Durante el trayecto pude volver a apreciar el magnífico panorama, ¡qué imponente es la naturaleza! Nos recibieron dos monitores muy guapos y entusiastas; nos explicaron en inglés y en español las precauciones que debíamos tener en la pista, y también cómo elegir los esquís y el traje según nuestro nivel. Prometía ser una tarde divertida.

Cuando uno de ellos comenzó la explicación en español, a Ino se le iluminaron los ojos; por su acento revelaba que era argentino y ella tenía una debilidad por aquel país. Había viajado varias veces a la Patagonia para realizar reportajes, y siempre volvía enamorada de sus nativos masculinos. Yo hacía unos meses que no quería ni oír hablar de Argentina; ellos tenían a mi Sasuke encantado... ¡Ellos me habían robado el novio!

—Ése es argentino y me lo pido —soltó Ino en voz baja.

—Me lo imaginaba, tú y los argentinos... —balbuceé yo poco entusiasmada con la idea.

—Son diferentes de verdad, me chifla su chulería y su creatividad, tienen una manera diferente de ver las cosas —comentó Ino mientras nos embutíamos en esos trajes que de sensuales tenían bien poco.

—Ya, los chicos son simpáticos, pero las mujeres...—desgrané con malicia.

—No, no me lo puedo creer, Hime, ya estás relacionando temas y estropeándolo todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

—Estás pensando en Sasuke, no lo niegues —me reprochó ella a décimas de enfadarse.

—No me llames Hime, ¿quieres? Da igual, tú con el argentino, yo con quien me recoja cuando me caiga, porque desde mi adolescencia que no esquío.

—Esto no se olvida, es como montar en bicicleta —respondió entre risas al notar mi cara de pánico—. No te preocupes.

Observé a Ino. Desde el comienzo de la clase que no perdía oportunidad: se cayó abusivamente sobre el chico argentino varias veces, lo interrumpió mientras él trataba de explicar a los principiantes los primeros pasos y, perseverando perseverando, Ino logró invitarlo a cenar con nosotras.

Él salió ganando y no perdió el tiempo: Ino es guapísima, un poco alta para ser mujer y delgadita... demasiado —diría Sasuke—, esa bichopalo está loca.» Pero su rostro era chispeante; sus conversaciones, repletas de historias que encantaban a cualquier ser, y sí, su tipazo no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Desde joven había desarrollado una delantera perfecta: senos redondos, altos y, cuando lucía escotes en forma de uve, a más de uno lo dejaba sin aliento.

Ino se acercó y me contó los detalles:

—¿Te dije que tendríamos una cena romántica o no? Es un bombonazo, el argentino. Me encanta, me pone cómo habla, tía —confesó—. ¡Ay! Me estoy reprimiendo por no saltarle ahora mismo al cuello y que me echen de la pista.

—¡Ino estás loca! —susurré bajito y agregué—: No te pases, por fa, que está en juego nuestro prestigio, representamos a un país: cuando estamos lejos de casa, somos toda la nación.

—¿Que te pasa, Hinata? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó despistada; no sabía si reírse o enfadarse.

—Que es broma —repuse al notar su cara de susto, y mentí otra vez, pues no tenía ganas de nada, seguía pensando en Sasuke—. Nada, cielo, es que no me siento bien...

—¿Te duele mucho, no? Te lo he dicho, deberías haber venido al gimnasio conmigo. Uno tiene que calentar primero.

—Tienes razón —respondí y volví a mentir.

Hubiese preferido mil veces que el dolor fuese físico. En ese caso, te tomas algún calmante y al rato te encuentras bien; en cambio, el mal de amores no tiene cura.

—Antes de volver al hotel te bebes algo calentito y verás cómo te sentirás mejor —comentó preocupada por mi salud.

—Sí, eso haré —acepté poco convencida, para complacerla.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en ese estúpido egoísta —resopló en un momento de lucidez y clarividencia—. Ya verás qué bien lo pasaremos. Kiba tiene amigos, esto está lleno de argentinos, tía, te encantará.

—Lo que me faltaba... —resoplé con cara de broma, aunque en realidad lo pensaba; no era porque fuesen argentinos, por mí como si eran tailandeses... sencillamente no quería estar con nadie.

—Oye, cambia la cara... lo tenemos todo planeado: cena y discoteca. ¡Eh! ¡Ehhh! ¡Ehhhhhh! ¡Energía, vida mía!

—Sí, está bien—contesté mientras observaba como Ino murmuraba algo al oído de Kiba, su conquista argentina, y me señalaban.

Yo no dejaba de sentirme incómoda, como si fuera una pobre abandonada por su marido pidiendo amor a gritos. Pero tenía que cambiar la cara, Ino había organizado su tiempo para mí y lo único que quería era que yo fuese feliz, le debía una sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**ALGO DE MÍ**

Había cumplido hacía unos meses los treinta y dos años y me consideraba una mujer actual y, sin presumir, también bonita. Tenía pretendientes y en los seis meses que habían pasado desde la separación de Sasuke había tenido algún que otro encuentro exclusivamente sexual.

¡Valeeee!, lo reconozco, solo uno. No estaba en condiciones de enamorarme; mi corazón estaba cerrado a ese extraño sentimiento que te produce una felicidad inmensa y, al mismo tiempo, un pozo de dolor.

Hacía un mes que me había ido, una única vez, de bares con Akane y sus amigos: celebrábamos nuestro ascenso en el supermercado. Cenamos un bocadillo en un bar del centro y luego recorrimos varios bares de copas de la ciudad. Entre chupitos y cubatas, la noche prometía ser un descontrol.

Uno de los amigos de Akane no estaba mal; era estudiante de periodismo, tendría unos veintitrés años, así que yo le llevaba casi diez, ¡qué horror! Todo lo que puedes hacer en diez años, y yo coqueteando con un niño.

Durante toda la noche no me quitaba ojo de encima, y yo me dejaba seducir. Luego, en la discoteca, bailamos juntos apretujados en cada canción y con cualquier ritmo, hasta que no se aguantó y se atrevió a besarme. A la hora estábamos entrando en su casa. Mi conquista era una delicia de chico: me llevaba una cabeza de altura y su cuerpo era musculoso. Al acariciar sus brazos sentí su piel lisa y suave, natural en su tierna juventud.

Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, lucía una melena castaña y despeinada que cubría un rostro fino donde destacaban unos jugosos labios gruesos.

A pesar de que era un buen conversador, yo notaba su edad en cada palabra; podía estudiar periodismo y hablar de política y de actualidad en la cena para impresionar al grupo, pero para lo que yo lo quería poco me importaban sus dotes intelectuales.

Desde la discoteca donde estábamos, coincidió que podíamos llegar a su casa andando; los estudiantes suelen vivir en medio de la marcha. Y, claro, el pequeño futuro periodista compartía piso con tres tíos más; uno de ellos estaba en el sofá de la casa jugando a la play y fumándose un porro.

Mientras entrábamos en su habitación, observé con gracia aquella casa amueblada a trompicones, llena de pósteres, libros y folios por doquier y un indescriptible aroma a estudiantes.

La habitación de mi conquista era pequeña; destacaba en ella un escritorio blanco y, sobre él, un ordenador de última generación. Creo que su monitor era más grande que mi actual televisor; también observé la cantidad de cables y altavoces que había en aquel minúsculo espacio.

Encendió el ordenador y puso algo de música. Yo me estaba aburriendo ya, eso debo confesarlo. Pero tenía ganas de echar un polvo con aquel yogurín. Comenzamos a besarnos sin ganas, al menos por mi parte; él se quitó la camiseta y me besó el cuello mientras torpemente me apretaba una teta. Intenté poner más de mí, y comencé a desvestirme; me quitaba algo mío y luego le sacaba algo a él, mientras que le prohibía tocarme.

—Me estas volviendo loco —dijo señalando su pene firme y erecto.

Yo sonreí; noté cómo se había quedado boquiabierto y excitado. Me recosté en su cama; él se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y empezó a besarme en la boca, y yo lo empujé hacia mis senos y luego él encontró solito el camino hacia abajo.

Su lengua caliente jugó con mi clítoris y su mano ayudó para que consiguiera más placer. En el momento de penetrarme comenzó lentamente y eso me gustó, hasta que cogió ritmo y fue a más, ahí volví a notar su juventud, porque en las tres vueltas que dimos sobre la cama, él seguía encendido e incansable. No me quedé a dormir esa noche; lo más curioso fue que volvimos a la discoteca y, para mi grata sorpresa, Akane aún estaba, y con más amigos de los que la había dejado. Casi amaneciendo nos fuimos a desayunar a un bar y por fin llegué a mi casa.

Recaí nada más abrir la puerta: muchísimas cosas de Sasuke seguían allí decorando mi morada y mis recuerdos. Por suerte estaba tan cansada que al acariciar la cama descansé en ella doce horas del tirón. Mi conquista continuó llamándome con la intención de volver a encontrarnos, pero para mí aquella noche loca había sido más una necesidad física que un inicio de algo.

Me preguntaba si Sasuke se había marchado solo o si yo tenía parte de culpa por haberlo dejado irse así, tranquilamente, sin oponerme. Era normal que a veces lo echara de menos, fueron muchos años y momentos inolvidables los que compartimos, pero se habían empañado poco a poco hasta que no pudimos verlos.

—¡Hinata, amor! ¡Baja de esa nube! Es el momento de tirarnos por la pista —gritó Ino.

Y con miedo moví despacio el cuerpo; un aire frío entraba con fuerza en mi interior, inspiraba y exhalaba, hasta dejarme conducir por la inclinación de la pista. Cerré los ojos al ganar velocidad; me parecía que iba a caerme de un momento a otro, el miedo despertó mis sentidos y, al levantar los párpados que poco antes apretaba con fuerza, quedé encantada con aquel panorama. Sentí que formaba parte del paisaje; dejé que el viento me regalara ese aire puro que limpiaba segundo a segundo mi alma, y eso mágicamente me hizo feliz.

Mi cuerpo volaba y las gafas negras escondían algunas lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de liberación.

La música de aquel paisaje penetró en mi piel, como el frío y aquellos últimos rayos de sol; no era armónica, era algo parecido a los chillidos. El roce de los esquís en la nieve, el ruido de la velocidad, mi propia respiración y el miedo crearon una melodía que me convirtió en salvaje.

Sentí que algo había cambiado, ese níveo manto reflejado en mi iris me había rebautizado. Ino y yo, exhaustas, entramos en la cafetería y recuperamos energía con un chocolate caliente y una deliciosa porción de tarta. La variedad era tentadora, pero no pude negarme a mi favorita, la lemon pie, y ella eligió una porción con frutos del bosque, aunque la mayoría de la gente se deleitaba con raciones gigantes de chocolate amargo, con leche o con frutos secos.

Kiba, el monitor, y sus amigos debían pasarnos a buscar por el hotel a las diez para cenar. Eso nos daba tiempo de sobra para prepararnos y pasar unas horas en el spa: de la sauna hacia el baño turco, de allí al hidromasaje, después un masaje corporal y también el obligado pero agradable aperitivo en el bar con Ino, con el deber de estar vestidas seductoras aunque no vulgares, ya que en Italia, en general, rige la elegancia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

**NOSOTRAS**

Tras cumplir paso a paso con mis mimos corporales y por supuesto mentales, me encontraba en la sala del bar esperando a Ino.

Para la ocasión había elegido un vestido turquesa que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, con un sugerente escote a la espalda que dejaba admirar el pequeño sol tatuado a mis dieciocho años, sin permiso de mis padres, para manifestar mi mayoría de edad. Llevaba también unos altísimos tacones, un fino cinturón, un diminuto bolso y una chaqueta, todo en piel de color beige. Efectivamente estaba orgullosa de mi figura y de mi estilo; siempre había tenido buen gusto, aunque mi gran secreto era copiar de las revistas de moda, de las del momento.

Ino también fue invadida por numerosas miradas cuando se incorporó a mi mesa; ella se decantó por un vestido morado oscuro, de falda tubo y escote palabra de honor: estaba sencilla y preciosa. Había varios hombres en el salón que nos sonreían. Inmunes al exterior y embelesadas con la alegría de estar la una con la otra, nos abrazamos varias veces. El camarero, atento, pensaba que nos marchábamos y se acercaba, pero nosotras volvíamos a sentarnos y a elogiarnos continuamente. ¡Todo eran piropos!

Planeábamos nuestro año, prometimos repetir un viaje juntas y, entre pinchitos alcohólicos, recordamos nuestra época en el instituto de monjas.

Al segundo vodka ya estábamos listas para enfrentarnos con la cena; eran hombres normales pero al acecho, hienas que esperarían una señal para poder alimentarse. Durante toda la cena, Ino y Kiba se susurraban frases al oído, reían tímidamente y se sonrojaban a menudo.

Me sorprendía y a la vez envidiaba la capacidad de Ino para involucrarse con un extraño que apenas conocía y disfrutar de su compañía sin tantas reservas. Tendría que vencer mis propios tapujos y animarme a ser más lanzada, reflexioné.

Me hallaba sentada al lado de Naruto, el otro monitor de esquí, que no perdió tiempo y empezó a dirigir todas sus miradas hacia mí.

El chico estaba bien, vamos, ¡su físico era de infarto! Que sí, un auténtico bombonazo. Y aunque era un rubio más, de graciosas mejillas morenas, ojos azules con mirada de inocente, no podía dejar de admirar su espalda, en la cual solo quería perderme y recostarme en ella, era muy fuerte.

Respiré hondo y comencé a sonreír. Yo no hablaba italiano y él se defendía con un español de Argentina que me estaba conquistando, pues no perdía su cadencia y su tonito seductor. Se mostraba atento y lograba que únicamente me concentrase en su boca, pensando en cómo, cuándo y dónde podría devorarla.

—¿Eres Hinata, certo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, pero no hablo italiano —contesté, y me arrepentí porque pensé que él creería que no quería hablarle.

—No te preocupes, bella, yo sí hablo un poquito de español. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes qui? —volvió a preguntar sonriente, haciendo el gesto con el índice y el dedo gordo para señalar su grado de español mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—Sí, y me imagino que la última. La verdad es que jamás había oído hablar de Livigno. Estoy aquí para acompañar a Ino y no pensar en ciertas cosas —solté de tirón.

Confieso que todo lo dije muy rápido, sin tener en cuenta a Naruto y su comprensión.

—¿No conoces Livigno? Livigno, feel the Alps —respondió sonriente.

—Ya, ya, sentir los Alpes. Me ha gustado mucho, Naruto. Livigno.

Después de la cena fuimos a la discoteca, el ambiente estaba bien y me gracias al alcohol estaba más cómoda.

Mientras tanto, las otras tres personas que nos acompañaban estaban dedicadas a la comida, puesto que no dejaban de servirnos platos coloridos, decorados y sabrosos. Aunque reconozco que gracias a las botellas de Chianti y a que mi compañero no dejaba de llenarme la copa, yo ya había perdido el sentido del gusto y también el del ridículo.

Me dejé llevar y, como no entendía ni papa de la conversación y tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo, empecé a jugar con la pierna de Naruto. Acaricié su brazo al reírme en una ocasión en la que todos se rieron al unísono, y eso me dio pie para colocar mi mano en su muslo.

Al llevar un pantalón vaquero, tuve la necesidad de apretar entre caricia y caricia, para comprobar que todo su cuerpo estaba fuerte y vigoroso tal como me lo imaginaba y no me equivoqué.

Al principio me miró desconcertado, pero no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo con mis piernas. Su brazo era más largo y su mano, caliente, acariciaba suavemente desde mi rodilla hasta casi rozar mi ingle.

—Andiamo, andiamo, è tardi —dijo uno de los chicos que cenaba con nosotros y que, por lo poco que capté, era otro instructor.

—Sí, vamos, que tenemos reservada una mesa en la discoteca —agregó Kiba mientras todos se ponían de pie.

¿Justo ahora?, pensé. Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando imaginándome a Naruto y a mí de todas las formas posibles obscenas que mi mente podía reproducir. Subimos en el coche de uno de los chicos; Naruto y yo coincidimos en la parte de detrás, con otro más.

—Eres muy linda —dijo mi italiano preferido. Un deleite para mi oído, que se convirtió en un susurro excitante que hacía temblar mi cuerpo.

—Tú también —respondí mirándole a los ojos, que me parecieron todo lo contrario a la primera vez que los había visto. De aquellas inocentes miradas no quedaba ni rastro; se palpaba un inevitable deseo.

Entre la música a todo volumen y que Ino iba cantando a voz en grito cual adolescente en la cola de un concierto, nadie mantenía una conversación coherente en ese coche. No me importaba, Naruto estaba abrazándome, su mano acariciaba mi hombro; podía sentir su respiración, su perfume, el roce de sus piernas con las mías y nuestro deseo.

Al llegar a la disco, entramos rápido para poder olvidar el frío que hacía en el exterior, y dejamos nuestros abrigos y bolsos junto a la mesa que Kiba había reservado. Los tres acompañantes que en mí no habían dejado huella se sentaron a beber algo más, mientras Ino, Kiba, Naruto y yo decidimos optar por el baile.

Reconozco que empezamos a bailar desaforadamente, sin pensarlo. Yo me sentía feliz, alborozada, exultante, libre, con ánimos. Cualidades que hacía mucho tiempo que habían abandonado mi persona. Y con Ino, con solo mirarnos, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, comenzamos a crear pasos de baile sexis y cautivadores con la clara intención de provocar.

Naruto no lo pudo soportar más y, tras ponerse de acuerdo entre risas con Kiba, decidieron separarnos. Mi italiano me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo sobre su cuerpo; un físico que podía haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Michelangelo me abrazaba. Yo me sentía excitada por un hombre después de mucho tiempo y eso me mantenía más alerta y deseosa.

Para bajar los decibelios de mi cuerpo, así como la graduación de alcohol, me senté un poco en la mesa; estaba mareada y no deseaba vomitar y arruinar la noche. Naruto me siguió y me preguntó si quería beber algo más. Me decanté por un poco de agua fría; los excesos nunca traen buenas consecuencias.

Se sentó a mi lado mientras yo bebía y seguía devorándolo con la mirada. Se le notaba que estaba acostumbrado a esta vida: no se le apreciaba cansado teniendo en cuenta la paliza que se había dado en las pistas de esquí; yo, si no fuera por el alcohol y por mis endorfinas revueltas que tenían ganas de celebrar a la italiana en esos momentos, estaría durmiendo.

—¿Estás bien, necesitas algo más? —preguntó Naruto acariciando mi espalda.

Me puse alerta otra vez, mis sentidos despertaron erizando mi piel.

—Sí, sí. ¿Eres de aquí, vives aquí? —solté confundida y modulando una pregunta al azar al no atreverme a decir lo que realmente me apetecía.

—No, soy de Milano, vivo qui unos meses por trabajo. Cuando termina la temporada, vuelvo a casa; soy traductor freelance, pero no hay mucho trabajo... —repuso él mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás, quitándoselo de su frente, y este volvía a caer.

Cada gesto que hacía, su manera exagerada de mover las manos al hablar, no dejaban de conquistarme, todo en él me seducía.

—Vamos a mi hotel —corté oyendo la mitad de sus palabras.

—Sí, por supuesto, ragazza —contestó resuelto. Los dos estábamos esperando lo mismo.

Saludé a Ino, que seguía bebiendo y bailando con Kiba, para que se acercara a mí; bailé con ella, me abrazó y al oído me dijo:

—En recepción pide la llave 215, es mi suite, y diviértete.

—No, Ino, no hace falta, solo me lleva a casa —respondí sintiéndome tímida ante la evidencia que suponía el hecho de que Naruto me acompañase.

—Tú calla, Hime, y pórtate mal —insistió ella, cogiéndome de un brazo y haciéndome girar en una vuelta como si estuviéramos bailando juntas.

—¡Qué no! ¡Estoy supercansada! —rebatí en un último intento de ganar una batalla perdida.

—Habitación 215, no seas tonta; yo me iré al hotel de los monitores—concluyó dándome un beso en la frente y empujándome hacia atrás.

—Pásatelo bien, linda —soltó Kiba, atento a toda la conversación.

—Gracias, gracias... —respondí ruborizada, y salimos por fin de la discoteca.

Había olvidado el frío del exterior, que calaba en nuestros huesos, y me arrepentí una décima vez de llevar vestido. Cogimos un taxi que nos llevó al hotel donde me alojaba. De camino en el coche, nos encontramos en una mirada e instantáneamente nuestras bocas se presentaron.

Al principio, tímidos, esquivándonos y seduciéndonos, pero tras un mordisqueo suyo, mi lengua buscó la de él y empezamos a bailar.

El beso se hizo intenso, pero me detuvo el sonido de una tos forzada del taxista. Había olvidado por completo dónde estábamos. Al comprobar alegremente que habíamos llegado, recordé el número de la habitación de Ino y nos embarcamos en el ascensor.

Al cerrarse las puertas, Naruto se lanzó sobre mí; mi espalda se apoyaba en una pared espejada, como lo eran las otras tres que nos rodeaban, así que podía verle la espalda desde todos los ángulos y como arqueaba su cintura jugando con mi cuerpo.

Cogió mis dos piernas y me alzó a horcajadas sobre; yo lo besaba mientras observaba mi reflejo, y eso me excitaba más. Al abrirse las puertas en el último piso, me preguntó:

—¿Es, para la derecha o...?

—Ni idea —respondí con una carcajada, aún en sus brazos, sintiendo su erección en mi entrepierna.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación? —preguntó confundido.

—215, es ahí —respondí al ver el número en la puerta.

La suite era preciosa, dos veces el tamaño de mi habitación. Los arreglos de flores frescas y la decoración en madera ofrecían un ambiente acogedor. Naruto me llevó suavemente hacia la cama y me quitó uno a uno los zapatos y las medias, tocando todo lo que había en ellas.

No me sacaba la mirada de encima, y yo me puse de pie y le quité lentamente también su camisa; mientras, él quería apretar mi culo, tirarme hacia él, pero yo no se lo permitía y me resistía.

Le bajé los vaqueros, llevaba unos bóxers negros, y entonces ya no se lo pude impedir más y dejé que me palpara. Me empujó a la cama, abrió mis piernas y las acarició desde los pies hasta llegar a mi vagina. Yo estaba sentada y flexioné las rodillas de placer, estremeciéndome con el movimiento de sus dos manos. Me deshice de mi vestido y me dejé llevar recostándome en la cama. Mientras Naruto no dejaba de acariciar mi clítoris, se derribó sobre mí besándome los senos e intentando deshacerse del sujetador.

Me besó el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, delineó mi ombligo y, cuando parecía que iba tomarme, volvió a mi boca. Aproveché para quitarle su bóxer y oí como caían al suelo sus zapatos; entre besos y piruetas, me desabrochó el sujetador y bajó suavemente mi braguita.

Cogió mi mano y me invitó a tomar su pene; siguió guiándome mientras yo se lo tocaba, moviéndome la mano de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba tan duro que necesitaba que me penetrará ya mismo.

Disfrutaba con su cara de placer; oí varias veces como repetía mi nombre, entre gemidos, aunque no me importaba, quería saciarme. Naruto buscó un preservativo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se lo colocó y me apresuré a sentarme sobre él. Él a estaba sentado en la cama y lo sorprendí abrazando su cintura con mis piernas.

Me moví lentamente disfrutando de su excitación. Me cogió de las nalgas y se puso de pie. Me volví loca de placer. Contra la pared, empezó a moverse y a penetrarme con fuerza, profundamente, cada vez más rápido. Me encantaba esa brutalidad repentina.

Yo me sostenía de su cuello y de su fuerte espalda, mientras que él continuaba aumentando el ritmo. Pensé que iba a partirme en dos; ya me había corrido una vez, pero él seguía ahí, jugando con mi cuerpo. Volvimos a la cama; me recosté y Naruto cogió mis piernas, se las apoyó en su torso y me penetró otra vez, con la misma ansiedad que cuando habíamos comenzado. Verlo arrodillado sobre la cama, sudado y disfrutando, me llenó de energía. Con mi pelvis acompañé cada movimiento hasta sentir como su sexo se rendía latiendo de placer dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos recostados. Yo me moría de ganas por fumar un cigarrillo, pero, como él se quedó abrazándome y tocándome dulcemente la cara, decidí sumergirme en su pecho y disfrutar de ese detalle de cariño.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Al despertar, él aún estaba en mi cama. Me pareció todo tan raro que no pude evitar el pensamiento y traje a esa habitación a Sasuke.

Me hubiese encantado ver dormir a Sasuke, pues siempre había sido yo la primera que se despertaba y preparaba el café para los dos. Me fascinaba mirar cómo descansaba; me acercaba a su rostro y observaba como sus grandes ojos se movían con los parpados cerrados. ¿Qué le había pasado a Sasuke? ¿Se había enamorado de otra? ¿Se había enamorado de su trabajo? ¿Estaba cansado de mí?

Nuestro último año había resultado un horror: las peleas habían sido tan duras que denigraron nuestra alma. Me acordé de aquella cena en la que, de la rabia, tiré los platos al suelo... Sabía que lo perdía. Los dos estábamos en mundos diferentes, nuestra relación no supo llevar los cambios, o nosotros no quisimos ver que así no saldríamos adelante.

Entre que los dos nos pasábamos el día fuera de casa y que yo tenía el curso de formadora por la noche, la pareja acabó por separarse más si cabía. No era la primera vez que a él le ofrecían un trabajo fuera... Pero eso había pasado el primer año, cuando compramos el piso y decidimos vivir juntos... ¡Era impensable que me dejara!

Desde ese año algo se quebró, todas las peleas terminaban en me hubiese ido, tal vez no tendría que aguantar a mi nuevo compañero; si hubiese aceptado la oferta de viajar, no tendríamos que llegar a fin de mes tan ajustados o haría mis propios proyectos, etc., etc. y, si tengo que ser sincera, ya estaba cansada de oírle repetir siempre lo mismo.

Si él tenía tantas ganas de irse, llegué a pensar que, la verdad, debería haberlo hecho, pero, claro, antes de meternos en la compra de una casa con una hipoteca por veinte años. Egoísta le quedaba pequeño, el día que me dijo con voz temerosa:

—Hinata, me han ofrecido un proyecto en Buenos Aires, es por unos meses, y constituye una gran oportunidad económica, ¿qué te parece?

—No sé... Me parece mal, ¿cuándo tienes que marcharte? —respondí incrédula.

—En unas semanas, tres como máximo... —contestó. Yo no me lo podía creer, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

—Sasuke, dime la verdad, ¿te parece oportuno? —pregunté triste, confundida entre el asombro y la desilusión.

—No, no pasa nada, no voy...

—¿No voy? ¿Me estás cargando con la responsabilidad otra vez? —respondí alucinando con sus respuestas de niño—. Sasuke, tú entiendes que no es un capricho, que es nuestra vida.

—Lo entiendo, Hinata, lo entiendo. La que no se quita los zapatos y prueba la vida de los demás eres tú, que jamás has tenido que renunciar a nada por mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirme: siempre se había sentido con más poder sobre mí porque él se había negado a progresar profesionalmente para construir una vida juntos.

—No te hagas la desentendida, que tú aquí lo tienes todo, tu familia, tu trabajo y tus amigos. Y, así como vives, eres feliz —rebatió Sasuke, con un rencor absurdo, del que casi quise creer que no existía.

—Nadie te obligó, Sasuke, nadie —repuse con la voz entrecortada envuelta en una de las tantas mareas de lágrimas que llegarían—. Tú también tienes a tus padres, tu trabajo, a tus amigos y a mí, pero parece que nada te interesa, no somos prioridades en los planes de tu vida.

—No estoy diciendo eso, no llores, que no estamos discutiendo —dijo él, intentando acercarse, con la mirada triste por lo mal que lo estábamos pasando y, aunque era una pelea en toda regla, su egocentrismo no le dejaba ver más allá de su viaje.

Los meses curaron esa herida, una herida llamada ilusión por vivir juntos, llamada decepción por no elegirme a mí sobre lo demás.

En general, apenas te mudas a tu nueva casa quieres que se convierta en un nidito de amor, que se transforme con cosas de los dos, con recuerdos, con fotos, con baratijas monas, con tu estilo en ella, para que poco a poco se pueda llamar hogar. Y Sasuke pensaba abandonar el nido antes de empezar a volar y yo, en cambio, tendría que ser una novia comprensiva.

Yo, que estaba endeudada hasta la médula y enamorada hasta los huesos. No podía venderme la película de que estaríamos mejor económicamente. Eso no me valía: mejor juntos, no había otra opción para mí. Las peleas se hicieron diarias, la relación era insostenible. Y el día que tanto temía llegó en forma de una discusión y sus palabras fueron de adiós.

—No te preocupes, he aceptado el trabajo. Me voy, no puedo vivir más así —dijo él gritando.

Y mi mundo se derrumbó para siempre, después de todas las veces que había soñado que todo volvía a ser como antes: cuando él era un estudiante de arquitectura inquieto, curioso, juguetón, siempre haciendo sonreír; cuando celebrábamos juntos mis sábados libres del supermercado en una pequeña casita de mis padres en la playa... Todo había llegado a su fin.

Sasuke no iba a ser nunca más el novio que me sorprendía llenando la habitación de globos en forma de corazón en nuestro aniversario.

Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de besarme con los ojos cerrados, con el amor y la intensidad que, a pesar del tiempo, siempre vuelve como un torbellino y te recuerda por qué has elegido a tu compañero. Sasuke ya no era mi Sasuke. Eso entre nosotros ya no pasaba.

La tormenta cesó porque yo sabía que esa decisión sería tomada con o sin mi consentimiento. Había decidido irse. Coincidió en el peor año de nuestra convivencia: yo estaba como loca queriendo tener un hijo y él seguía sumergido en sus proyectos. Las conversaciones sobre un bebé terminaban en pelea, en llanto y en desamor, un sentimiento que te recorre la sangre y te hace prisionera del dolor.

Sasuke estaba en casa pero ya vivía sin él. Era una sombra que venía a dormir. Los dos nos ocupábamos de nuestros trabajos; vaya mierda de futuro, pensando únicamente en el curro. Las personas no tenían prioridad en nuestra vida, y el trabajo había dejado de ser un medio para sobrevivir. Y aunque a mí me gustaba creer que me daba igual, sentía más bien lo contrario.

Trabajaba en el súper desde que había terminado el instituto. Había hecho algún curso de inglés, de marketing, de atención al cliente y del aburrido programa Excel; es decir, los típicos cursos que te venden por ahí para intentar mejorar tu puesto laboral.

Yo no era una apasionada de mi trabajo, no entendía eso de que debes realizar una tarea vocacional; para mí lo vocacional y lo que realmente me daba placer era estar con Sasuke, con mi familia y con mis amigos. Disfrutar de una buena película o de una pizza llena de guarrerías en un italiano.

Cada día acudía al supermercado y me lo pasaba bien, me gustaba la gente, y eso era todo. No me complicaba mentalmente, ni por el dinero, ni mucho menos por mi progreso profesional.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

**FUGA**

Con cautela, cogí un pantalón y un abrigo de la maleta de Ino, que aún yacía en un lado de la habitación. Me vestí en silencio, pues no quería despertar a Naruto. Lo observé una vez más y disfruté con ello. Me recorrió una sensación placentera al ver su torso desnudo y sus largas piernas medio cubiertas con las sábanas; las imágenes que reprodujo mi mente eran solo de él en mi cuerpo y volví a desearlo.

Sabía que jamás volvería a verlo, por eso intenté disfrutar de aquel instante mío, que se guardaría en un cofre de secretos y experiencias. Salí de la habitación; en el ascensor me arrepentí varias veces: al menos podría haberme despedido, tal vez desayunar con él y, quién sabe, mantener el contacto de alguna manera. Pero sabía que era inútil, no hacía falta, mejor no caer en la tentación y confundir más a mi pobre corazón.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y Naruto había sido solo un encuentro casual en estas vacaciones improvisadas con Ino. Le envié un mensaje a mi amiga a su móvil.

"Nos vemos a las doce en el bar del hotel."

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó?" respondió ella al instante.

"Voy a dar una vuelta por el sendero de bicicletas, ¿te parece bien a las doce?" Volví a preguntar.

"Sí, sí. Ok. ¿Y el italiano?" indagó Ino.

No le respondí a la pregunta sobre Naruto; me gustaba dejarla con la intriga, seguro que se estaría comiendo las uñas. Tampoco sabía qué haría ni si, al regresar a las doce, me lo encontraría aún en la habitación. Seguí adelante con mi plan; he sido siempre muy testaruda, y se me había metido en la cabeza repetir mi encuentro con la naturaleza.

No podía volver a la pista de esquí, pero había leído en la guía turística acerca de las atracciones del lugar y sabía que había unos senderos para recorrer el pueblo en bicicleta. Confieso que era el único deporte que se me daba bien: utilizaba la bici para todo desde pequeña, en verano y en invierno, así que no me asustaba la idea de montarme en una en un país que no conocía y, a pesar de los caminos montañosos, sabía que podría hacerlo.

En la recepción del hotel pedí una bicicleta, y el empleado me acompañó hacia la parte trasera, donde al abrir una puerta vi unas treinta bicicletas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Me decanté por una naranja con unas cubiertas grandes con tacos medianos que me permitiría mayor estabilidad en terrenos rocosos y mayor velocidad en el sendero liso.

Era perfecta para repetir la sensación de libertad que había experimentado el día anterior sobre los esquís.

—¿Eres una experta? —preguntó el joven empleado en un perfecto español.

—No, no —respondí sorprendida—. Mi padre era un gran aficionado a las carreras de bicicleta y me contagió un poco esta pasión.

—Has hecho una buena elección, será porque has sido una buena aprendiz —dijo sonriendo, achinando con gracia sus ojos.

—Muchísimas gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté mientras el chico me acompañaba hacia la salida del sendero que pasaba enfrente del hotel.

—Soy Amai, ¿y tú?

—Hinata. ¿De dónde eres? Hablas muy bien español.

—Soy Español. Vivo en Italia desde hace tres años; he venido a estudiar. Aquí en el hotel trabajo la temporada de esquí, y luego vuelvo a Bolonia.

—¡Que guay! —respondí contenta por haber hablado un poquito mi idioma y me monté en la bici.

—No vemos en el hotel, Hinata —agregó sonriente—. Ten cuidado.

—Sí, sí, gracias Amai.

Apenas comencé a pedalear, pensé en mi padre y en todas las ocasiones en las que en vacaciones, en el pueblo, nos íbamos juntos a montar en bici. Recordé las veces que me había caído, en las que él me curaba con una sonrisa y palabras de ánimos: No pasa nada, princesa, nos caemos y nos levantamos, es ley de vida. Y parece banal, pero es verdad: nos caemos muchas veces y nuestras heridas pueden parecer incurables, pero debemos seguir, nos levantamos y continuamos nuestro camino.

El aire frío entraba en mis pulmones; empecé a conmoverme y algunas lágrimas se escaparon. Hacía tres años que mi padre había muerto y aún no lo había superado. La bicicleta había sido siempre nuestra comunión, incluso de mayores salíamos unas horas los dos juntos. Cogíamos velocidad con nuestras bicis y nos sentábamos a descansar en una piedra o en un árbol a hablar de esto y aquello. Y aunque no le contaba mis intimidades ni compartía con él mis preocupaciones, él, no sé cómo lo hacía, solía decirme las palabras justas.

El sendero que había escogido era perfecto, llano y liso; me permitía alcanzar una velocidad sorprendente, casi inhumana, al borde del peligro. Pensé inevitablemente en Sasuke y lloré aún más. Lo salvaje de la naturaleza volvía a arrancar mis penurias y las dejaba desparramadas entre lagos cristalinos e inmensas montañas. Podía ver las cosas más claras, necesitaba verlas desde lejos. Lo quería, lo quise siempre. Y comprendí, después de mucho tiempo, que los dos lo hicimos mal. Que yo estaba ciega, lo quería para mí. Siempre había sido un poco obsesiva, él lo era todo para mí. Lo es a día de hoy.

Creía que, si él se realizaba y triunfaba profesionalmente, perdería interés por mí, por nuestra casa, por nuestros proyectos. Tuve miedo, siempre tuve miedo de perderlo. Luego me empeciné en tener un hijo. Estaba como loca con la idea de que debíamos formar una familia y, al no lograrlo, me frustraba cada día más, convirtiéndome en una mujer insegura, malhumorada, triste y con pocas ganas de comprender mi alrededor.

Decidí que, en cuanto volviera a Konoha, llamaría a Sasuke: necesitaba perdonarlo y, aunque él no quisiera volver conmigo, al menos podría decirle que lo entendía. También guardé algunos reproches, los dos lo habíamos hecho mal, él no luchó por mí, pero ya no quería echarle en cara todas mis lágrimas, solo anhelaba verlo. Me senté en una roca. Detrás de mí había una pequeña cascada de agua fresquísima y bebí un poco. Miré el móvil y me percaté de que faltaba media hora para encontrarme con Ino.

Sonreí al ver su foto del perfil: en ella estaba a mi lado, sonriendo, mientras yo dormía en el avión. Agradecí tenerla a mi lado. Ino es una de esas amigas de por vida, que no necesitas tenerla a diario pero que sabes que, cuando tiene que estar ahí, estará. Todos los recuerdo con ella me roban una mueca de felicidad y, aunque hemos pasado momentos duros, su compañía siempre me hace feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

**DE REGRESO**

Volví al hotel, sana y salva. Me sentía renovada y, a pesar de las lágrimas, podía decir que me encontraba satisfecha con ese segundo encuentro conmigo misma. Hinata, yo, Hime para mi amiga Ino, tenía nuevos planes y estaba mejor interiormente, algo que no sucedía hace años.

—Buenos días, Hinata —dijo Amai, el chico de la recepción, al verme llegar un poco despeinada. —, ¡Hola Amai! Estoy cansadísima, pero ha merecido la pena, el paisaje es maravilloso.

—Tu amiga te espera en el bar —añadió cogiendo la bicicleta.

—¿Le puedes decir que iré a darme una ducha, que tardaré unos veinte minutos más?

—Claro, ya la aviso —contestó él. Y aunque leí en la mirada una cierta atracción hacia mí, yo no estaba para coqueteos.

—Gracias, Amai —dije mirando los ojillos picarones del joven, quien se alejaba con la bicicleta en el hombro. Eso denotaba unos brazos fuertes y un lindo cuerpo que se movía de lado a lado.

Ino iba a alucinar con mis conquistas. Entré en mi habitación para ducharme. Era casi la una y si me retrasaba mucho me iba a encontrar a Ino borracha a causa de mi falta de cumplimiento horario, pero ella jamás se enfadaría por mi tardanza, ya que algo que la caracterizaba era su buen sentido del humor.

—¡Hola Hime! —se oyó con su mejor voz de pito a mi amiga Ino desde el fondo del bar del hotel.

Sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho a propósito, era su venganza por llegar una hora tarde.

—¡No hagas eso! —chillé ruborizada al sentir las miradas de las otras personas que se giraron a echar un vistazo a causa de sus gritos.

—Pero Hime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó ella, mientras nos abrazábamos.

—Esta mañana me fui a montar un poco en bicicleta, necesitaba desconectar. Y no te imaginas lo bien que me ha sentado.

—¿Montar bicicleta? Estás loca, Hime, y has dejado al italianini en la suite...—replicó ella anonadada.

—Lo sé, Ino—respondí apenada—. Pero necesitaba salir, sabes que yo no suelo darme a la fuga, pero es que... No sé, el chico era encantador.

—¡Estás más chiflada que yo! ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una cola. ¿Sabes algo de Naruto? —indagué con timidez.

—Claro, tonta, te ha dejado una nota en mi habitación —respondió Ino entregándome un folio doblado por la mitad.

—Pero ¿lo has visto?, ¿te ha dicho algo? —insistí mientras buscaba respuestas inmediatas en su mirada.

—No. Encontré la nota en la mesa, ponía tu nombre.

—La has leído, ¿no? —siseé, teniendo la certeza de un sí rotundo.

—No, claro que no. Pero si no la entiendes, me lo dices.

—Perdona, como supones que no la entenderé, ¿acaso sabes que está escrita en italiano? —pregunté con sarcasmo, al entrever el folio.

—Eché una pequeña miradilla, sin leer detalles, te lo prometo.

—No te hagas la inmaculada y toma, léemelo —apunté.

—Gracias, Hime, eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial. Y aquí dice —me arrebató de las manos la nota de Naruto—: «Eres una chica dulcísima, es una pena no habernos conocido en otra situación y por más tiempo. Si algún día quieres volver a hablar conmigo, este es mi número, un beso bella y que mejoren las cosas a tu regreso».

—Gracias, Ino, por la traducción —comenté imaginando a mi italiano mientras se despertaba en la suite y no me encontraba. Había sido un gran detalle por su parte dejarme una nota.

—¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? —soltó ella casi cayéndose de la silla por los nervios.

—¿Qué pasa, señora fotógrafa? ¿No lo has pillado? —le contesté haciéndome la desinteresada.

—No, no, cuéntame...

—Que se lo dirá a todas, vamos, será una frase hecha para sus conquistas de esquí.

—¡Pero que dices! Eres mala... —expresó entre carcajadas—. Cuéntame al menos cómo ha ido la noche.

—Eso sí que no. Es secreto, es algo íntimo.

—Pues yo, con Kiba... espectacular, cariñoso y fogoso como me lo imaginaba. He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo hicimos. Vamos, que me duelen hasta las uñas.

—¡Ino!

—Hime, no te asustes, ya no eres una niña. Eres tú la mala amiga que no me quiere contar nada —protestó jugando con la pajita de su cóctel.

—No es que no te lo quiera explicar... No hay nada fuera de lo normal. Es decir, que muy bien, hemos pasado la noche juntos en la suite y eso es todo.

—¿Que más? Cuenta, cuenta...

—Es un chico muy dulce y, como ninguno de los dos nos entendíamos mucho, desde el ascensor hemos empezado con... —me lancé a contarle lo sucedido y, al notar su cara de entusiasmada, decidí no entrar en detalles—... con un beso por aquí —señalé mi mejilla—, y nada más hasta la cama.

—Cuéntame detalles. ¿Vas a llamarlo?

—No. Ino. Lo he pasado genial, pero una noche loca es una noche loca, ya está bien de hombres.

—Sí, tienes razón, en mis planes originales hoy toca día de chicas. Para nosotras, de amigas.

—¡Síííí! —exterioricé contenta.

—¿Que parece si comemos en el centro y hacemos algo de shopping? —propuso Ino.

—No, no me parece... ¡Me encanta!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 **

**¡COMPRAS!**

Ino se acercó a recepción y pidió un taxi. Allí se encontraba Amai y también le respondió en español.

—En cinco minutos estará aquí, que paséis un buen día, Hinata y amiga de Hinata —dijo con garbo.

Ino se quedó cortada, se despidió y salimos juntas a la puerta a fumar un cigarrillo mientras esperábamos el taxi.

—Me lo cuentas con pelos y señales o te mato —fueron las primeras palabras que soltó al salir del hotel.

—¿El qué? ¿Del chico? —respondí otra vez jugando a que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Vale ya, Hinata —protestó crispada.

—Por fin me llamas por mi nombre, es señal de que te estás enfadando.

—No, no es eso, pero ¿qué me perdí ayer por la noche? —replicó.

—No ha sido ayer por la noche, y no te has perdido nada. Lo conocí esta mañana cuando me acerqué a recepción a pedir una bicicleta.

—¿Y cómo sabe tu nombre? No sé, te estás dejando algo, cuéntame más—insistió Ino mordiéndose la uñas.

—Yo creo que notó mi pésimo inglés, y más aún mi explicación en italiano al comentar que necesitaba una bicicleta para rutas de montaña, y al ser de habla hispana se apiadó y decidió hablarme en español.

—Hummmm, ¿y te gustó? —preguntó ella con la típica actitud de enfilarme a todo ser masculino con el que hablo.

—Ino, no. No me gusta. Me gusta Sasuke, a ver si lo entiendes de una buena vez —solté y se me escapó del corazón el nombre de Sasuke y la rabia que me producía pensar que podía estar con otro hombre. Yo sólo deseaba estar con él.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, era una broma. Sabes que te lo digo porque me gustaría verte feliz.

—Lo sé, Ino, soy yo la que me he puesto un poco nerviosa, perdona.

Subimos al taxi, que justo había llegado, y nos dirigimos al centro turístico. La ciudad disponía de un pequeño paseo de calle peatonal, lleno de casas triangulares de poca altura y tiendas comerciales donde vendían, más que nada, chocolate, abrigos y tabaco. Caminamos juntas mientras Ino hacía fotos y compramos algunos recuerdos.

Yo compré una caja de bombones para llevársela a mis compañeros del supermercado, una casita de chocolate para mi madre y dos cartones de tabaco que, sin los impuestos, me costaron más baratos.

Ino se compró ropa; no sé dónde pensaba meterla, porque su maleta desbordaba. En el viaje de ida tuvo que pagar un kilo de sobrepeso.

Ella siempre alega que es por el equipo fotográfico, pero puedo asegurar que es por todo lo que lleva y luego no usa. Además de lo que se compra, claro. Hacía frío pero el sol se mantenía, regalándonos unos tímidos rayos que nos permitieron caminar un poco al aire libre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 **

**AMIGA MÍA**

Las dos, con muchísima hambre, nos decantamos por un pequeño restaurante y nos pedimos dos ensaladas y una pizza para compartir. También una botella de vino tinto que me ayudó a que yo retomará el tema.

Brindamos por nuestra amistad, y verla sonreír me hizo reconstruir su cara a lo largo de todos los años que hacía que la conocía... A los quince, cuando se tiñó el pelo de azul; a los diecisiete, cuando se hizo un piercing en la nariz; a los veinte, cuando se enamoró de su jefe y no hablaba de otra cosa, y a los veintidós, cuando ganó su primer premio fotográfico internacional y empezó a viajar por el mundo.

Ino, mi amiga, era maravillosa, siempre preocupándose por mí.

Reconozco que siempre había hecho malabares para colarme en sus viajes e intentar que nuestra amistad no se viese perjudicada por la distancia.

—Ino, tengo que decirte algo —confesé modestamente.

—¿Que pasa, cielo? —preguntó ella mirando el menú de las pizzas.

—Gracias por lo que haces por mí.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso somos amigas —respondió ella, sin tomarse muy en serio mis palabras.

—Ino, mírame. De verdad, gracias —insistí.

—Hime, que ya lo sé. —Dejó el menú en la mesa y me miró con ternura—: Yo también necesitaba este viaje.

—Es que... déjame explicarte, a mí me ha hecho mucho bien, y perdona que antes, en el hotel, te contestase así. No era mi intención.

—No pasa nada, nos conocemos, no hace falta que me expliques nada, cariño —expresó afablemente.

—Sasuke... lo sé, pensarás que hablo sólo de Sasuke. Pero me di cuenta de que lo quiero todavía, que lo echo de menos y que me gustaría hablar con él...

—Eso no es nuevo para mí, Hinata —me cortó Ino y añadió en un tono comprensivo que me tranquilizó—: Creo que los dos necesitáis hablar, aunque tal vez lo vuestro ya no funcione.

—Eso mismo. Hace unos meses se me pasó la furia que sentía hacia él, y llegó el dolor, claro, pero este viaje me ha servido para darme cuenta de que lo he perdonado. Yo también he hecho las cosas mal y mi obsesión por quedarme embarazada y por retenerlo hizo que las cosas salieran del revés.

—No sabía nada...

—Fue durante nuestro último año, tal vez como un recurso inconsciente para que no se marchase, yo no quería perderlo... Tú me entiendes, ¿no? —confesé con la voz rota.

—Tranquila, cielo, por amor llegamos a cometer locuras.

—Me cargué la relación, soy consciente de ello, y él tomó el camino más fácil.

—No te eches toda la culpa encima, él también ha sido un gilipollas.

—Sí, eso también, ejem, no sé, lo que siento es que quiero hablar con él, necesito explicarle que me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

—Si es para bien, yo te voy a apoyar siempre, Hime, pero la pareja es cosa de dos, y Sasuke tendrá que poner de su parte.

—Es que resulta tan difícil. ¡Ojalá todo fuera más sencillo!

—Hime, tienes que estar preparada a que puede... no te ofendas, puede ser que... —Ino bajó la mirada y agregó con temor—... Sasuke no desee volver contigo.

—Lo sé, no estoy preparada, te soy sincera, pero ya lo he superado una vez, medio superado —contesté entre risas para desdramatizar—. Quiero verlo y, al menos, aclarar la situación.

—Hime, si no, siempre te queda Naruto, il bello italianini —continuó ella intentando suavizar el ambiente.

—¡Que tonta eres! —dije, y le guiñé un ojo cómplice a mi mejor amiga; me encantaba estar a su lado.

—Sí, sí. La tonta soy yo. ¿Comemos?

—Sí, comemos —respondí y me digné a leer también el menú.

Cuando al final nos decidimos a compartir una pizza vegetal, se me ocurrió preguntar a Ino por Kiba, el monitor argentino, y por qué para ella también había sido importante el viaje. ¿Será por nuestra amistad?

Estaba tan sumamente metida en mi burbuja llena de dudas acerca de Sasuke que me costaba mucho empatizar con el mundo. Y, sobre todo, con Ino: a pesar de que la tenía frente a mí, no veía más allá de mi nariz.

—Ino, una cosita más —pregunté retraída, para que no notara que le había estado dando vueltas al tema—. ¿Y Kiba?

—¿Qué pregunta es, esa Hime? —contestó asombrada.

—Nada en particular, no me has explicado nada —solté inquiriendo.

—Con Kiba bien, nos acompañarán al aeropuerto esta noche —agregó ella sin tanto detalle. —, ¿Naruto y él? —pregunté y volví a pensar en mi confort.

—Me imagino que sí...

—Da igual. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Nada, cariño... ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó sonrojándose.

Y por una vez comprobé que se me estaba escapando algo de las manos. Ino quería decirme algo y yo, como siempre, había estado pensando sólo en mí misma.

—Qué no soy tonta, Ino, no me mientas. ¿Tienes algo que contarme? —pregunté en tono serio.

—Me voy a vivir a Australia —indicó de sopetón.

—¡Quéeeee! —grité asustada.

—Sí, y creo que es algo definitivo —dijo ella rascándose la cabeza un poco incómoda con la situación.

—¡Tú también! Todos me abandonáis —añadí sollozando.

—Hinata, tampoco es tan grave, hace años que no vivo en Konoha, me ofrecieron un buen trabajo.

—Eso está muy lejos. ¿No te das cuenta? No nos veremos nunca más... —solté otra vez, con egoísmo.

Vaya destino el mío, todo el mundo a mi alrededor con ofertas de trabajo internacionales. Parece que me estaban narrando una novela.

—Hime, guapa, es muy lejos, lo sé, y para mí ha sido una decisión dura, siempre he intentado aceptar retos de trabajo en Europa y, claro, en Sudamérica eran temporadas muy cortas, pero esta vez, ejem... —dijo y no sabía si mirarme a la cara o a los pies —... esta vez se trata de un alto cargo en la revista más importante del país, no puedo negarme.

—Ya, ya, lo entiendo...

Y mentí, cada vez comprendía menos las elecciones de mi gente, ¿acaso nos mueve tanto el dinero?

—Es lo que siempre quise hacer. Decidiré portadas, proyectos, reportajes... todo pasará por mí. Es mi sueño hecho realidad, pero, claro, en otro país...

—Otro continente, Ino, otro continente... —refuté molesta.

—A la vuelta de este viaje se lo diré a mis padres. Quiero que me acompañes, os invitaré a cenar. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece horrible, pero allí estaré—contesté ofuscada. No me lo podía creer.

—No seas así, Hinata, apóyame en esto, es duro para mí.

—Es broma, Ino, pero me mantendrás informada de todo y prométeme que me escribirás a menudo —añadí tragándome mis pensamientos mezclados con amargura e intentando ser una buena amiga...

La persona que ella se merecía que fuera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

**UNA VEZ MÁS**

Una vez más el destino me ponía a prueba y me arrebataba a una persona elemental en mi vida. Ino siempre había viajado, eso no era una novedad para mí ni para mis sentimientos, pero sabía que desde ese momento todo cambiaría definitivamente. Estos viajes relámpagos jamás se volverían a repetir y verla al menos dos veces al año tampoco iba a ser posible.

Será complicado para ella y para su familia, que invariablemente la echan de menos con nostalgia en sus ausencias. Y claro, para mí, que llevo muy mal lo de la distancia. ¿Será que es porque yo no tengo una pasión profesional? Lo único que deseo en esta vida es ser feliz...

Es algo bastante ambicioso y por lo que luchamos todos, pero es cierto que yo me conformo y encuentro la felicidad con mi familia, con amigos y con Sasuke. Sencillo. Sin grandes premios fotográficos, fiestas absurdas de glamour donde nadie conoce ni quiere a nadie y mucho menos entre ladrillos apilados o construcciones faraónicas lejos de tu hogar.

¿Tan distinta soy? ¿Seré un bicho raro? ¿Una especie en extinción?

Y eso de viajar tanto, también lo encuentro un poco estresante, con lo que a mí me gusta Konoha, mi barrio, cerca de la playa, tomarme un helado en el balcón de mi casa y allí pintarme las uñas de los pies.

También salir en bicicleta y recorrer la ciudad una mañana de primavera, y al mediodía comer una paella con los amigos. Simple, cosas simples. Bienestar. Es que no hace falta pedir más...

Argentina, Italia y ahora Australia. No es normal, ¿o sí?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

**REGRESO**

Mientras preparaba la maleta —la verdad es que la hice en diez minutos, pues no había mucho que arreglar—, apareció Ino enfundada en un albornoz del hotel y me arrastró hacia el último circuito en el spa que le había prometido.

—¿De vedad iremos, Ino? —rezongué; en unas horas salía nuestro avión—. No sería mejor hacer algo más tranquilo; por ejemplo tomar un café en el bar del hotel mientras esperamos el taxi que debe llevarnos al aeropuerto.

—¡No, lo has prometido! —pataleó ella tirándome del brazo.

—¿Prometido? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando has aceptado este viaje; no lo olvides, teníamos un planning específico, últimas horas en el pub y, para rematar el día, pinchito alcohólico.

—¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! —respondí sacando fuerzas para seguirla y complacerla. Tal vez este sería nuestro último viaje juntas, y tenía que aprovecharlo. Más que nada, no quería defraudarla.

Cogí un albornoz del aseo y me dirigí con ella al último piso, donde se encontraba el spa.

En el hidromasaje degustamos unos batidos de fruta exquisitos, mientras hablábamos un poco más de su nueva aventura laboral.

—¿Vivirás entre koalas y canguros? —pregunté a modo de broma.

—Claro, cariño, y surfearé con Nicole Kidman.

—¿Es australiana? —pregunté y caí en la cuenta al instante—. ¡Ah, por eso la peli!

—Mira que eres boba —contestó ella con una risa contagiosa.

—Te echaré de menos —añadí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Y yo. Hinata, sabes que pienso... que este viaje ha sido importante para las dos, verás cómo todo va a ir mejor —reveló.

—No debí acostarme con Naruto —exterioricé muerta de vergüenza.

—Ni yo con Kiba —respondió Ino estallando una vez más en carcajadas.

—Pensé que me dirías que era una tonta, que, por una vez, disfrutara de la vida... —comenté sorprendida.

—Sí, ya sabes lo que pienso. No necesito repetírtelo, las mil y una noches, Hime —insistió Ino riéndose aún más.

—Bueno, eso, que intentaré rehacer mi vida y dejar de llorar; pero primero llamaré a Sasuke y luego ya veremos.

—Me parece una buena idea —asintió Ino chocando su mano con la mía—. Vamos a cambiarnos, que se nos hará tarde.

Último día y ya estábamos las dos en el bar del hotel con una copita de licor de manzana, una recomendación de Amai que nos pareció una buena opción para sustituir el pinchito alcohólico que nos tocaba.

Me despedí con cariño de aquel chico, y nos pasamos los e-mail por si algún día se decidía a visitar Konoha. Cuando salimos con Ino a la puerta del hotel a fumar un cigarrillo, me sorprendí al ver a Naruto y a Kiba que llegaban en coche.

—¿Te acuerdas de que te he dicho que nos acompañarían? —soltó mi amiguita con sorna.

—Sí —contesté nerviosa.

La verdad era que me resultaba extraño volver a ver a un hombre con el que me había acostado por el cual no sentía nada, y tener que sonreírle, cuando por dentro me estaba consumiendo la vergüenza.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, no te va a comer —me susurró Ino con malicia.

—¡Están lindísimas! —interrumpió Kiba al bajar del coche y le plant sin tapujos un beso en la boca a mi amiga.

—Hola, hola —contesté yo mirando como Naruto se acercaba hacia mí con la misma intención.

Me quedé de piedra. Apenas moví mis labios, que se chocaron con los suyos, sentí el frío de los pliegues y esquivé la mirada.

—¿Te ayudo con la maleta? —preguntó Naruto amablemente.

—Sí, sí, gracias —respondí subiendo al coche y sentándome detrás. Recé para que fuese Ino quien se ubicara a mi lado, pero, justamente, se sentó al lado de su argentino, ya que él conducía.

Yo creo que me contractaré el cuello de lo tensa que viajé los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto. No hablamos mucho, aunque intenté sonreír y ser lo más gentil que pude. Le dejé bien claro que me parecía un gesto precioso que nos llevaran al aeropuerto. Por otro lado, la situación me seguía pareciendo violenta; pensar que hacía unas horas estábamos los dos desnudos en una habitación y ahora yo no podía ni mirarle a la cara. Naruto, a mi parecer, no le daba las mil vueltas que yo le daba a mi cabeza: me despidió con otro beso, me abrazó y me deseó suerte. ¡Un encanto!

Yo, en cambio, respondí a todo con una perfecta sonrisa forzada. Ino coqueteó un poco más con Kiba; observé cómo le apretaba el culo al argentino mientras se besaban y se prometían llamarse. Algo que no cumpliría ninguno de los dos; al menos por parte de Ino, porque estaba segura de que en unos días no recordaría su nombre, o al menos eso creía yo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 **

**HOME**

Por fin en Konoha, tomé un taxi hacia casa; quería llegar pronto, puesto que al día siguiente me tocaba doblar el turno del supermercado. Tantos días libres son lo que tienen: después hay que recuperarlos. Mientras, Ino se quedó esperando a que su padre la recogiese en el aeropuerto.

—Me quedaré dos semanas más, este finde se lo digo a la familia, ¿te vienes, no? —me preguntó más afirmando que preguntando, mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo. Su perfume olor a fresa me penetró el alma; sabía que aquel abrazo quedaría guardado para siempre entre mis recuerdos.

—Sí, tranquila. Allí estaré. Te quiero, y gracias —respondí, apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Gracias a ti.

Llegué a mi hogar y me sorprendí al ver, tras cerrar la puerta de la entrada, que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, ¡madre mía, qué despiste estaba hecha! Decidí acercarme a la nevera, pues necesitaba beber algo; tenía la garganta seca después de tantas horas de ajetreo. A pesar de llevar bufanda seguía teniendo frío, pero necesitaba notar el frescor en mi garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté al verlo al entrar en la cocina.

—Hinata... —dijo.

Y allí estaba él, con una taza de café azul llena de pequeñas nubes en las manos, aquella misma que habíamos elegido juntos en las primeras compras para la casa, nuestra casa. Sí, era él. Iba vestido con un pijama suyo viejo y olvidado que había dejado en un cajón del armario y del que yo jamás había podido ni querido deshacerme.

—Hinata —volvió a decir, con una mueca de temor e incertidumbre.

—Sasuke —pronuncié y me pareció que esa palabra tenía eco en la cocina por lo inmóviles que permanecíamos ambos.

—Te llamé, pero tu teléfono estaba fuera de servicio y como tengo las llaves...

—No pasa nada, está también es tu casa —lo corté confundida; lo veía tan nervioso que quería tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy aquí desde el sábado, recibí tu llamada y compré un pasaje.

—No entiendo, Sasuke —repuse tragando saliva, sintiendo que era una piedra la que atravesaba mi garganta.

—¡Que soy un gilipollas, Hinata! Y sé que no me perdonarás, pero déjame explicarte...

Y de repente, aunque en Konoha hacía frío y se oía el rugir del viento que chocaba contra las ventanas, para mí era verano. Un sol radiante entraba otra vez en mi vida lleno de luz y fuerza. Su calor curaría poco a poco mis heridas, Sasuke estaba en casa.

—Te escucho —respondí manteniendo una mueca de dureza y desprecio. No iba a ponerle las cosas en bandeja.

—Lo hice todo mal, Hinata. Me dejé llevar por mi trabajo, pensé solo en los reconocimientos que podría llegar a tener y perdí lo más importante de mi vida, tú y mi familia.

—Sasuke, cuántas veces lo hemos hablado. Lo que me dices no es nada nuevo... —contesté intentando entenderlo, pero mi escudo aún seguía ahí—. Cuántas lágrimas y malos momentos podrías haber evitado.

—Lo sé, Hinata, y pensarás que soy un idiota, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no jamás hubiese sido feliz. Y me arrepentí el día que mi avión salió hacia Buenos Aires, pero ya lo había apostado todo, y entonces seguí adelante —expuso, y noté cómo las manos le temblaban; jamás lo había visto tan débil—. Pero me fue imposible concentrarme, ha sido una tortura no verte. Todos los días pensaba en ti, me imaginaba lo que podías estar haciendo, y te echaba muchísimo de menos.

—Son muchos meses, Sasuke... Entiéndeme, sigo sorprendida.

—Sí, tienes razón, no debería haber venido. Pero Hinata, escúchame, dame la oportunidad de explicártelo, al menos esta noche... Ha sido todo tan extraño.

—Sasuke, ven, vamos a sentarnos —lo corté y cogí su mano para guiarlo hacia el sofá de la sala. Sentí su palma sudada por los nervios y se me erizó la piel. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de acariciarlo y de perdonarlo.

Pero era mejor escucharlo y curar las heridas con palabras.

—Hinata, después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, de lo importante que has sido tú para mí... Me apoyaste siempre durante la carrera y el día que me ofrecieron algo mejor te pusiste en contra, te alejaste y me juzgaste —soltó de un tirón.

—No fue así, Sasuke, creo que vamos a caer en lo mismo y no tengo ganas de volver a revivir ciertas cosas.

—No, espera, y yo también hice lo mismo: me empeciné con la idea de que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y sabes que no era la primera vez que me ofrecían trabajo fuera... Pensé que eras una caprichosa cuando en realidad fui yo el egoísta.

—Sasuke... —interrumpí, intentando equilibrar la balanza.

—No cariño, déjame terminar. Ha sido un error, tendría que haberte hecho más partícipe y oír también tus razones de manera compresiva.

Era la primera vez en muchos meses que me llamaba cariño, los dos seguíamos hablando seriamente y siendo duros con nuestro pasado, pero cogidos de la mano, la complicidad seguía latiendo.

—Sasuke, yo tampoco he sido muy tolerante. Tenía miedo de perderte y te perdí más rápido de lo que me imaginaba. La verdad es que no soy una mujer preparada para relaciones a distancia, y además compramos un piso, es que teníamos que seguir estando juntos. Nunca entenderé tu fuga.

—Hinata, no ha sido una fuga, ha sido un error. Quiero... si me dejas—y cogió con una mano delicadamente mi cara, para que lo mirase fijamente—, que desde ahora hagamos las cosas juntos.

—No sé, sí... Es cierto que te echo de menos, y no te imaginas cuánto he sufrido, lo mal que lo he pasado, Sasuke. Estaba pensando en llamarte; este viaje me ha hecho reflexionar. Iba a pedirte perdón, pues no he sido la novia ideal...

—Yo no quiero una novia ideal, te quiero a ti —cortó Sasuke casi susurrando, y empezó a besarme lentamente.

—Sasuke, espera, déjame terminar —pedí, tirándolo hacia atrás lentamente.

—Hinata, te amo, perdóname, yo te lo perdono todo, dame una oportunidad.

—Sí, yo también, pero tenemos que hablar, pasaron muchas cosas —insistí mirándole a los ojos y perdiéndome en su iris cansado.

—Hoy no vamos a arreglar el mundo, ni mucho menos lo que destruimos por cobardes, pero al menos sabemos que nos amamos. Empecemos otra vez, ¿te parece?

—Me parece, claro que me parece—confesé y me sumergí en sus brazos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 **

**NOSOTROS**

Sasuke estaba de vuelta en casa, y era mi Sasuke, del que yo me había enamorado, un chico simple con sus temores, sin grandes pretensiones por salvar el mundo pero con toda la picardía en la mirada para tenerme a sus pies.

Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente; el tiempo hizo que el deseo por tocar nuestros cuerpos fuera inmediato.

Le quité la parte de arriba del pijama, y acaricié su suave espalda, enredé mis dedos en los pelos de su pecho, apreté sus brazos y cogí su cuello para que él comenzara a besar el mío.

Lo deseaba todo y lo quería ya. Me quitó los vaqueros en segundos y yo lo ayudé con la camiseta y el sujetador. Su fino pantalón permitió distinguir una latente excitación.

—¿Te llevo a la cama, preciosa? —preguntó Sasuke mientras mordisqueaba mis senos y me miraba con travesura.

—No sé, mi marido está en Argentina, creo que es un error...

—Te voy a matar, Hinata —respondió él sorprendido y me cogió en sus brazos mientras me daba palmaditas en el culo.

—Es broma... La habitación es la segunda puerta a la derecha —agregué mirándolo con malicia.

—¿Entonces quieres realmente jugar a la niña mala?

—No, que soy muy buena.

—Eso quiero que me lo demuestres.

Y me mordió el cuello mientras me tiraba sobre la cama. Nos besamos con locura, y entró dentro de mí con fuerza; yo estaba recostada disfrutando de la visión privilegiada de él sobre mí. Gemía de placer, no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería perderme ningún gesto suyo. Sudamos juntos, hicimos el amor, recorriendo cada centímetro de nuestra piel. Era una fiesta para nuestros cuerpos, que se conocían, se amaban, se anhelaban, se deseaban.

De repente nos comportábamos como salvajes; yo le quería dentro, profundo, que me hiciera daño, y él respondía. Luego éramos dulces, me besaba la cara con suavidad, nos mirábamos y nos reíamos.

Sasuke había vuelto a mi vida y yo estaba disfrutando de ello. El placer llegó al punto culminante del clímax y se corrió dentro de mí. El tiempo se detuvo. Apoyó su cabeza a la altura de mi hombro y nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Aún lo tenía dentro y lo sentía muy cerca, él conmigo y yo con él.

—Te amo, Hinata.

—Y yo a ti.

—Buenas noches, preciosa.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a continuar nuestra historia, pero sabía que podíamos volver a construir algo otra vez, juntos. Juntos. Los dos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 **

**TRABAJO**

Me desperté muy temprano y Sasuke estaba a mi lado, así que disfruté de su compañía unos minutos más antes de ir a darme una ducha. Observé sus ojos cerrados, su boca, su cuerpo desnudo; lo tapé con las sábanas y acaricié su pelo.

—No, ¿ya debes levantarte? No vayas a trabajar hoy... —dijo dormilado.

—¿Que dices, Sasuke? Hoy tengo turno doble, llegaré a casa para cenar —contesté mientras me dejaba abrazar por mi hombre.

—¿Jo lo puedes cambiar? ¿No eres ahora una especie de jefecita?

—No. ¡Imposible! Además, tengo que recuperar horas por lo de este fin de semana que he pasado con Ino.

—Es verdad, no me has contado nada. Tranquila, te espero para cenar.

Salí de casa tarde por la larga despedida con Sasuke, que estaba más mimoso de lo normal.

No me olvidé de la caja de bombones para mis compañeros y me invadió una extraña sensación al hacer el trabajo de toda mi vida con una sonrisa, con el entusiasmo que me producía saber que al llegar a casa vería otra vez a Sasuke.

Hablé con Ino por teléfono camino del trabajo. Le conté que Sasuke había vuelto y, aunque se mostró un poco desconfiada, se alegró por mí. Quedamos en vernos el sábado, para la cena en casa de sus padres. Reconozco que yo también tenía mis dudas; la noche anterior habíamos hablado, pero no habíamos decidido nada. ¿Y si se iba de nuevo?, ¿y si volvíamos a dejarlo?

Aunque también era cierto que, en una noche y después de tantos meses de separación, no podía pretender que todo estuviese aclarado y que mi vida tomase un rumbo normal, así, como por arte de magia. Paciencia.

En un mar de dudas caminaba hacia casa tras salir del trabajo, fumaba mi cigarrillo y pensaba en todas las veces que había hecho ese mismo camino sin prisas porque al llegar a casa me derrumbaba, ya que todo me recordaba a él y a su cobardía, ejem, a su abandono.

Hoy seré más dura y le haré las preguntas de rigor, los porqués que aún giran en mi cabeza y no tienen consuelos dije a mí misma. Al abrir la puerta, vi todas las luces de la casa apagadas.

¿Se ha ido? me pregunté inmediatamente. Un nudo en la garganta y un repentino dolor de estómago no me dejaba avanzar por la casa.

Lo primero que vi fue la cocina, donde estaba todo recogido; seguí por el pasillo y me dirigí hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba nuestra habitación; pensé que podía estar descansando. Con la diferencia de horario, podía ser que tuviera... pero no, la cama estaba hecha y no había nadie.

El dolor me invadió; desde lejos, por el pasillo, comprobé que la luz del salón estaba apagada; no podía estar allí, estaba claro que había salido de casa. Estuve a punto de entrar en el aseo y soltar mis lágrimas reprimidas... Me había engañado otra vez. Pero decidí acercarme al salón; encendería la televisión e intentaría distraerme.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme allí a Sasuke sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín frente a unas cajitas que contenían comida china y una tenue vela que apenas alumbraba la habitación.

—Cena romántica —dijo él en voz baja.

—Sasuke —solté aliviada.

—¿Que pasa, cariño? —preguntó sorprendido—. Está caliente, acaba de llegar; perdona, pero no pude preparar algo mejor, estoy aún atontado con el jet lag.

—No, está perfecto, no lo digo por eso...

—Ah, y la vela es la única que encontré perdida en los cajones de la cocina.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Has tenido una excelente idea.

—Verdad. Ven a mi lado, cenemos aquí.

—Claro —contesté feliz.

La idea de no volver a verlo, de que podría haberse ido, me asustó tanto que decidí ser menos severa con mis pretensiones. Hay veces en la vida en las que no entendemos nuestro destino, en las que nos suceden cosas incomprensibles para la razón; por ello, es mejor vivir y disfrutar del momento.

Yo iba a disfrutar de mi cena china romántica en el suelo de mi casa, sobre unos cojines comodísimos que habíamos elegido juntos. Al menos otra noche más volvíamos a ser la pareja en la que siempre había creído. Entre besos y anécdotas divertidas de otros años, Sasuke se puso de pie y fue a buscar algo de su maleta.

—¿Me has traído un regalito? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, es algo para ti y para los dos.

—¡Que misterioso! ¿Se come? —insistí en tono de broma.

—No, Hinata, es algo serio, y deseo dártelo desde ayer, pero no sé por dónde empezar, tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo —confesó él un poco tenso.

Se me vino el alma a los pies. ¿Qué diablos pasará ahora?, ya no podía soportarlo más. Sentía que estaba y que no estaba, sentía que era verdad y luego una triste pesadilla; las dudas me estaban matando.

—Entonces no lo arruines —respondí molesta.

—Hinata, espera, es algo precioso, algo para los dos —se apresuró a decir él y se sentó a mi lado otra vez con una bolsa de cartón azul, sin ninguna escritura.

—Ahora sí que no entiendo nada... —respondí con una mueca improvisada.

—Esto es para ti —anunció él y me entregó la bolsita, donde dentro había una caja pequeña.

Lo miré y comencé a temblar. No razonaba...

—Sé que lo hablamos muchas veces y, con el tema de comprar la casa y los gastos, decidimos aplazarlo, pero ahora estoy más convencido que nunca: quiero y de verdad deseo, ejem, eso... que te cases conmigo —dijo él a trompicones, enredando la lengua en palabras veloces.

Palabras que yo me moría por oír años atrás, palabras con las que había soñado.

—Sasuke... —Suspiré y abrí la caja donde había dos brillantes alianzas.

—No respondas, puedes pensártelo porque hay algo más —añadió y noté como bajaba la mirada; casi no podía volver a hablar—. Tengo que volver a Argentina, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, el proyecto es grande y va para largo, al menos un año entero.

Me quedé muda, no sabía qué decir. No entendía qué estaba pasando: primero me pedía que me casase con él y luego soltaba que se iba a ir de nuevo.

—Hinata, sé que no es solo una decisión, son muchas.

—Pero ¿de qué me estás hablando, Sasuke? No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Asegurarte de que estaré aquí, esperándote con un anillo, mientras tú te vas...?

—No, no, espera. No me has entendido...

—No, espera tú, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre: me imaginé que tendrías que volver a Argentina, pero no por un año entero, es que no sé qué decirte, de verdad...

—¡Yo quiero que te vengas conmigo! —expresó cogiéndome de la cara, mientras algunas lágrimas mías caían por sus manos.

Nunca había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad.

—No quiero volver a pasar ni un solo día sin ti; vente conmigo, por favor —suplicó anhelante.

—Tú estás loco, ¿de qué viviremos? ¿Cómo pagaremos el piso? Sasuke, suena idílico, pero sabes que es imposible.

Y me puse de pie, dejando en el suelo la cajita con las alianzas; la idea me parecía absurda, descabellada y, a la vez, posible. ¿Posible?

—Sé que suena a locura total, pero me pagaron el primer proyecto y nos ofrecieron construir un hotel; es un trabajo importante que será bien remunerado. Tú te vienes conmigo, Hinata. Te coges un año de excedencia; toda la vida has estado en el supermercado, te mereces un año de tranquilidad—se apresuró a decir él siguiéndome por la casa—. Argentina te encantará, es casi igual que aquí; por favor, piénsalo.

—Ay, no sé, Sasuke, es todo tan precipitado, déjame pensarlo.

—Pero, entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Sasuke, hace unos días pensaba que no te hacía feliz, me arrepentí cada uno de los días de haberte dejado ir. Y hoy vuelves y es para llevarme contigo. ¿Casarme? Pues claro que me muero por casarme contigo, pero es todo tan difícil —resolví y noté cómo él sonreía contento.

—¡Entonces nos casaremos, Hinata! El año próximo nos casaremos... Vamos a anunciarlo al mundo —gritó él entusiasmado mientras me ponía la alianza en el dedo.

Era preciosa y me quedaba perfecta; no sé cómo había hecho para no equivocarse de tamaño.

—Sasuke, ¿y mi madre? Está sola, es mayor... No sé, tengo que hablar con mi jefe en el trabajo, ¡qué locura! —diserté asustada.

—Es por un año, Hinata, volveremos y nos casaremos. Y por tu madre, no te preocupes, si la echas mucho de menos, puedes visitarla —rebatió con entusiasmo intentando buscarle solución a todo.

—Tú lo ves tan claro... yo... tengo miedo...

—Y yo, pero nos irá genial, lo presiento.

—Te quiero mucho, Sasuke.

—Y yo, Hina. Entonces, ¿te vienes? —volvió a preguntar abrazándome con fuerza.

—Creo que sí. Pero lo haremos a mi manera; mañana comeremos en casa de mi madre, y se lo diremos todo despacio; solamente con verte ya le dará un patatús. Y luego, poco a poco, a nuestros amigos.

—Lo que tú quieras, Hinata —contestó besándome en la frente.

—Esto es una locura. Voy a ducharme —aclaré contentísima y confundida.

—Hummm, ¿puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Sasuke juguetón, metiendo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

—Sí, puedes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

**Y AHORA, ¿QUÉ?**

Esa mañana subí a las oficinas del supermercado y hablé con mi supervisor, un señor de unos cincuenta años, calvo, con bigote y barriga prominente.

Apenas recordaba su nombre. Lo había visto tres veces en mi vida: la primera, cuando firmé el contrato hacía más de diez años. La segunda sucedió un año en el que una pareja de novios entró en el supermercado y empezó a discutir violentamente; los de seguridad no pudieron impedir que se tiraran a la cabeza, el uno contra el otro, paquetes de pasta, arroz, harina..., hasta tuvo que intervenir la policía; por ello le tocó descender al supervisor desde su oficina y calmar a todos los empleados del gran susto que nos habíamos llevado. Y la tercera ocasión fue hac unos meses en el curso de formadores; yo creía que ni me conocía, sin embargo, me saludó con un apretón de manos.

Al verme esa mañana en la oficina, se sorprendió.

—¿Ha pasado algo, señorita Hinata? —preguntó mi supervisor, mientras se retorcía su bigote hacia arriba, algo que realizaba muy a menudo.

—Sí, he pedido hablar con usted porque...

—¿No está conforme con su nuevo puesto laboral? Ha de saber que las formadoras son muy importantes para la cadena —me cortó.

Y a mí no paraban de temblarme las piernas. Estaba muy nerviosa y creo que se me notaba. Me encontraba en un dilema, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?

—No, no es eso, al contrario, estoy muy contenta. Sucede que me gustaría pedirle un año de excedencia, tengo que irme del país.

—No creo que eso sea posible, no depende de mí. Un año es mucho tiempo...

—Lo sé, me imagino que para la organización de esta sede se puede notar un poco, pero necesito irme. A mi marido le ofrecieron un trabajo fuera del país —solté segura mi motivo, y en ese instante sentí que me estaba convenciendo a mí misma; me gustó utilizar el término mi marido.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, déjeme consultarlo con la sede central y en unos días la informo. ¿Desde cuándo desea que se haga efectiva su petición? —preguntó tocándose nuevamente los bigotes.

—Lo antes posible, como máximo en una semana —respondí sin pensar; no tenía mucha idea de los tiempos, Sasuke debía volver en unas semanas.

—Llamaré esta misma mañana, espero que le concedan la oportunidad de conservar su puesto. Es una gran pena perder empleadas como usted, que trabajan en esta empresa desde hace años y siempre con una sonrisa. Muchísimas gracias, Hinata, por su fidelidad —concluyó afable.

—A usted, gracias, muchas gracias por todo —contesté emocionada... ¡Y yo que pensaba que el supervisor ni sabía de mi existencia!

Bajé a mi minidespacho y busqué a Akane para escabullirnos y fumarnos un cigarrillo juntas. Quería contárselo todo.

—Akane, reunión de formadoras ¡ya mismo! —le susurré al oído.

—¿En el aseo? —preguntó ella, tocándose el bolsillo derecho para comprobar que llevaba tabaco.

—Por supuestísimo —respondí guiñando un ojo.

—Akaneeee, ¡no sé por dónde empezar! —dije feliz.

—Cuéntame lo bueno, lo malo para otro día —repuso ella riendo.

—¡Akane! Hay cosas muy buenas y otras que no sé, ni yo lo sé. A ver: número uno, y más que importante, ¡me caso! —dices, cielo! ¡Felicidades! ¿Con quién? —preguntó mientras saltaba de alegría.

—Con Sasuke, Akane; regresó ayer —resoplé.

—¡Lo sabía, cariño, sabía que volverías con ! Era un gilipollas si te dejaba escapar —afirmó ella despeinándome con la mano, algo que solía hacer desde que me había cortado el pelo, tirando mi diadema o turbante hacia adelante.

—Y número dos, y menos emocionante, me voy un año del país.

Acabo de pedir una excedencia laboral por ese período. Vengo de hablar con el supervisor; no sé si me la concederán, pero de todas formas viajaré con Sasuke.

—Chaparrón de novedades —soltó bajando la voz—. ¡Vete, cariño!

Recorre el mundo, que la vida solamente se vive una vez y llevas más de un año de lágrimas. Te echaré de menos, pedorra.

—Y yo a ti. Gracias, cariño, por comprenderlo.

Del trabajo me fui a casa de mi madre. Un té caliente me esperaba en una mesa redonda con un centro de flores naturales.

Se sentó a mi lado; estaba elaborando una manta de ganchillo de colores rosados para la hija pequeña de su hermano, una princesa de tres años que era la perdición de su tía.

—Me recuerda tanto a ti de pequeña... Tu primita tiene ganas de verte—dijo mi madre acariciando mi mano—. ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

—Mamá, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—Ha vuelto Sasuke, lo sé. Vino esta mañana a pedirme tu mano. ¡¿Será antiguo?! —soltó mi madre estallando en una carcajada.

—¿Entonces, lo sabes? ¿Qué piensas? —pregunté desorientada.

—Que a tu padre le hubiera gustado llevarte al altar —confesó sosegada.

—Mamá, no puedes decir eso —dije con un nudo en la garganta—. Ya sé yo bastante bien lo que daría porque estuviese a mi lado, pero te tengo a ti y sé que él nos cuida desde el cielo.

—Déjame decir lo que siento: estoy muy feliz porque Sasuke es un buen muchacho —expuso tragando lágrimas.

—No me hagas llorar, mamá, que todo está siendo bastante difícil.

—No. Lo que menos quiero es que sufras. Una madre quiere ver a sus hijos felices. Yo te tengo solo a ti y deseo fervientemente que encuentres tu camino.

—Mamá, imagino que Sasuke te lo ha explicado todo, ¿no? —pregunté temerosa mientras cogía una servilleta y me limpiaba la nariz a causa de mi llanto.

—Sí, cariño, y puedes hacerlo. Si tú realmente deseas vivir con Sasuke, tienes que apostar por la que será tu propia familia. Yo siempre seré tu madre y estaré orgullosa de ti —expresó ella serenamente.

—Tengo miedo, mamá. No es aquí al lado, y mi vida cambiará para siempre. ¿Tu qué me aconsejas? —pregunté buscando su apoyo, las palabras mágicas del amor que solo una madre puede recitar para que sus hijos duerman tranquilos.

—No tengas miedo. Si piensas en mí, sabes que está mi hermano y tus primos mayores, no estaré sola, un año pasa volando. Si es por ti, tienes que decidir si amas a Sasuke y apoyarte en: al hacer las cosas en pareja, éstas resultan menos pesadas. Yo confío en ti y lograrás hallar tu armonía.

—Gracias, mamá. Hoy estuve hablando de mi excedencia en mi trabajo, pero todavía no sé si me conservarán el puesto...

—Por eso no te preocupes —me cortó—. En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas; piensa en tu futuro.

—Te dejaré las llaves de casa y, lo más importante, la responsabilidad de organizar la boda. ¿Te entusiasma la idea? —comenté confundida. Mi vida iba tan rápido que las emociones eran de dolor y felicidad.

—Mañana mismo voy a comprar las revistas de novias y celebración de bodas; tenemos que estar pendientes de las últimas tendencias.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá, gracias por todo.

—Y yo a ti, hija mía —respondió con ojos tristes y una mueca serena que mentía: quería tranquilizarme, pero sabía que mi viaje la dejaría angustiada.

Me fui a casa. Sasuke me esperaba para cenar. Por una parte quería matarlo, había ido solo a hablar con mi madre y hubiese querido ser yo la que se lo contara. Pero, por otra, sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Mi madre ya lo sabía todo al verme y solo se dedicó a abrazarme y animarme.

No necesitaba nada más.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20 **

**AUSTRALIA**

El sábado se celebró la cena con la familia de Ino, que me conocía desde pequeña, en un típico restaurante del barrio.

Ino había invitado a toda su familia: primos, tíos, abuelos y amigos. Yo llegué con Sasuke, temprano, porque quería terminar de contarle los detalles de Argentina, un país que ella conocía bien y seguro que no perdería la oportunidad de venir a visitarme.

Y lo de la boda, claro. Faltaba un año, pero ella, que sería mi testigo, tendría que organizar su vida para estar junto a mí en ese gran día.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo, que vivía ajena a los aeropuertos, a excepción de alguna escapada con Ino y muy pocas en vacaciones con Sasuke, de las cuales muchas veces ni salíamos del país, y ahora estaba dispuesta a cambiar hasta de continente.

—Hime, Hime. ¡Has llegado! —gritó Ino, envuelta en un vestido azul largo hasta las rodillas y una botas rojas preciosas.

Me besó en las mejillas, mientras me susurraba:

—¡Guapaaa!

—Ino, cariño, ¿ya lo sabe alguien de tu familia? Pensé que iba a ser algo más ; parece una fiesta de despedida —remarqué mirando a mi alrededor mientras observaba cómo los parientes de Ino se iban acomodando en una mesa larguísima.

—Se lo he dicho a mis padres esta mañana, lo tuyo y lo mío. Al principio respondieron con un silencio, pues era latente su disgusto, pero luego vinieron los abrazos y más tarde cinco mil preguntas —respondió ella con naturalidad.

—¡Estas como una cabra! Todo junto, no sé, lo mío se lo podrías haber evitado, digo yo... Y hoy hubiese sido mejor algo entre nosotros, no en un restaurante, Ino —rebatí apenada observando a sus padres desde lejos.

—¡Que dramática eres! Me voy a cumplir un sueño y es para estar mejor; tú vas a estar con Sasuke, que es lo que más quieres... De verdad, Hime, no te entiendo —bufó contrariada.

—No me malinterpretes. Sé que deberían estar todos contentos. Pero te echarán de menos, como yo... —dije y me lancé sobre ella con un abrazo.

—Y yo, boba. Siéntate, que tienes que ver en primer plano la cara de mis primos cuando suelte a dónde me voy. Ni sabrán de qué estoy hablando —dijo mi mejor amiga con una energía arrolladora, haciendo que todo pareciese sencillo.

La cena se desenvolvió fenomenal hasta el punto culminante en el que Ino cogió un vaso y, con la cucharita del postre, empezó a llamar la atención de todos sus invitados.

—¡Por favor, familia, amigos, un momento de atención! —gritó Ino y se puso de pie—. Os he invitado esta noche para contaros y compartir con vosotros una alegría inmensa —sacó de su bolso una bandera plegada en cuatro dobleces—, y es que seré la nueva directora de la Revista Ellas, aquí —y movió la bandera de Australia de atrás hacia adelante.

Toda la mesa empezó a aplaudir y su madre se emocionó. Nos acercamos en grupos a darle un beso y brindamos por su gran noticia.

Tuve la suerte de oír a su prima, la pija, preguntar a su tío de dónde era esa bandera. Era un detalle importantísimo que luego nos haría desternillar de risa a Ino y a mí.

Mi mejor amiga lucía más radiante que nunca. ¿Tendría que hacer yo lo mismo y sacar de mi bolso una bandera de Argentina y comunicarlo a los míos en una cena familiar? Ni soñarlo. No. Sería demasiado violento.

No era mi estilo para nada.

Al terminar la noche abracé a los padres de Ino. Para mí estaba siendo también una despedida de ellos; se me escapó algún sollozo, de los muchos que llegarían.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21 **

**EN CASA**

Ya en casa, vomité toda la cena. Siempre que estaba nerviosa y bajo presión, lo primero que se me resentía era el estómago; solía pasarme en los exámenes o en las entrevistas.

Los siguientes días empezaron a parecerse a una rutina normal, como eran antes de que Sasuke decidiera viajar a Argentina.

Yo llegaba del trabajo, cenaba con él y nos tirábamos en el sofá a ver la televisión. Estábamos enganchados a varias series, y ése se había convertido en el momento en el que los dos nos evadíamos del mundo.

A la semana siguiente me tocó ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Ino y, por supuesto, fue un día bastante gris. A pesar de que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, demostró entereza y no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima. Se despidió de mí y de su familia con afecto y una sonrisa; parecía, más bien, que era ella la que nos animaba.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso; iba en el coche con sus padres y ninguno sabía muy bien qué palabras escoger.

Esa jornada me llevó a plantearme mi momento: en tres semanas yo también dejaría Konoha, y por esta vez no eran objetivos vacacionales, constituía en realidad una aventura: mi nueva vida.

Llegué a mi piso y, por impulso, seleccioné cosas que quería llevarme sí o sí, mis imprescindibles. Unas cuantas fotos que no debían faltar en mi otra casa, la nueva, pues debía tener cosas nuestras para que pudiera sentirla como un hogar. Un pañuelo que mi madre me regaló la mañana que me independicé. Recuerdo que ese día hacía frío y, mientras estábamos metiendo las últimas cajas en el coche de Sasuke, ella se quitó su pañuelo y me lo puso. Jamás se lo devolví, era mi tesoro y, aunque lo lavase, para mí siempre olía a mi madre. Ése es un perfume que las hijas pueden sentir a kilómetros, debajo de cualquier suavizante. Y, por supuesto, un reloj de pared que fue el primero que clavamos juntos la noche que inauguramos nuestro nuevo hogar Konohano. se sería el detalle que, al mirar la hora, nos recordaría de dónde veníamos.

Satisfecha con mi selección, me senté en el sofá. No había comido casi nada en toda la mañana y salí al balcón a fumarme un cigarrillo. No pude casi empezarlo, porque tuve que correr al baño a vomitar.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá a esperar a Sasuke, quien había ido a pasar la jornada con su familia. Me dormí. Últimamente me sentía cansadísima, siempre tenía sueño.

Al día siguiente me presenté a trabajar y, apenas atravesé la puerta, Akane me avisó de que el supervisor quería verme en su despacho. Me sentía fatal esa mañana también, los nervios del viaje me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—Señorita Hinata: a finales de esta semana, que coincide con el final de mes, damos por finalizado su trabajo en esta empresa. Felizmente le comunico que se le ha concedido una excedencia por doce meses. La dirección no estaba de acuerdo al completo, pero, teniendo en cuenta los trece años que lleva trabajando para nosotros, se decidió hacer una excepción —dijo mi supervisor retorciéndose su bigote, como siempre—. Aquí le dejo las pautas y las condiciones. Puede llevarse esto a su casa y tomarse el tiempo que necesite para firmarlo, pero debe entregarlo antes del viernes, claro —concluyó y me acercó una carpeta llena de papeles.

—¡Muchas gracias, qué buena noticia! —solté entusiasmada.

—De nada, mujer. Se lo merece. —Sonrió, mostrándose más informal.

—Lo leeré esta noche y mañana mismo se lo traigo. Gracias. S con certeza que, si usted no hubiese intervenido, no habrían considerado mi petición —añadí feliz, mirándolo con cariño.

—No hay prisa, Hinata, y que le vaya bien en su nueva etapa.

—Gracias, gracias y gracias.

Salí de allí supercontenta; al menos sabía que, cuando volviese de Argentina, podía retomar mi vida laboral. Mi trabajo no era el mejor del mundo, pero a mí me encantaba y me había dado siempre estabilidad económica, desde muy joven. Muchas cosas las había conseguido gracias a aquella primera oportunidad de cajera y hoy, otra vez, me tendían la mano.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22 **

**EL VIAJE...**

Los días volaron, y Sasuke y yo nos sumergimos en fiestas de despedidas y en la organización del gran viaje.

Mi madre y sus padres se harían cargo de nuestra casa: se turnarían cada quince días para abrir las ventanas y regar las pocas plantas del balcón.

Nuestras maletas ya estaban casi listas. Teníamos que escoger ropa para las cuatro estaciones y, para una mujer, ésa es una de las tareas más difíciles.

¿Treinta y seis kilos? ¿Tan poco? protestaba yo mientras miraba mi armario; por ello decidimos facturar algunas cajas. Aún no entiendo cómo lo hizo Sasuke los seis meses que estuvo solo... ¡Únicamente se había llevado una maleta!

A mí todo me parecía importante.

Llegó el día y el trayecto al aeropuerto fue más complicado de lo que me esperaba. La noche anterior no había podido dormir. La pasé en casa de mi madre y nos quedamos charlando toda la noche.

Fue una conexión preciosa, en la que juntas recorrimos nuestras vidas. Me contó algunas anécdotas de mi infancia, unas que ya sabía de memoria pero me encantaba oír y otras que eran graciosísimas y que jamás me había explicado.

Nos abrazamos y, mientras nos dirigíamos al coche, sonrió al ver su pañuelo.

—Aún lo tienes, era mi preferido —dijo mi madre sorprendida señalando mi cuello.

—Ahora también es mi preferido. Te quiero, mamá —repuse llorando en su hombro.

—Todo va ir muy bien, en unos meses ya estaréis de vuelta —me tranquilizó—. Cuídate.

Entre sollozos, me senté al lado de Sasuke. El primer avión nos llevaría a Ame, desde donde luego debíamos coger otro hacia Buenos Aires.

Los dos nos sentíamos nerviosos, apenados y felices a la vez, pero estábamos juntos. Decidí ponerme los auriculares y escuchar algo de música, ya que las palabras no deseaban salir de mi boca.

En Barajas, en el aeropuerto de Ame, después de entretenernos tres horas por sus tiendas y tomarnos dos cafés, entramos en un avión enorme.

Había más de doscientas personas, que hablaban e intentaban colocar sus maletas de mano por encima de sus cabezas en los portaequipajes.

El bullicio me distrajo e hizo que me olvidara por un tiempo de mi tristeza. Sasuke me cogió la mano y, mientras me acariciaba, sonreía. Se le notaba feliz.

Las doce horas de vuelo se me hicieron eternas, y eso que pude dormir un poco. Lo molesto fue la sensación continua de que iba a vomitar; casi no pude cenar.

A las seis de la mañana llegamos a Buenos Aires. Lo primero que recuerdo es el sol brillante en un cielo despejado. Era tempranísimo y hacía mucho calor.

Vino a recogernos un compañero de Sasuke de la empresa. Era argentino. Nos estampó dos besos y se ocupó de hacer de guía turístico durante todo el camino al piso que Sasuke tenía alquilado.

La ciudad era preciosa. Aunque Sasuke decía que era igual a Konoha pero sin mar, yo le estaba encontrando millones de diferencias; pero, bueno, las primeras impresiones siempre engañan.

Por el cambio de horario yo seguía teniendo sueño, no veía la hora de tirarme en una cama mullida y recuperar horas de descanso de una manera cómoda.

—Aquí es, hemos llegado —dijo Sasuke sonriente—. Hinata, te encuentras bien? ¿Estás pálida?

—Sí, sí, será por el viaje —respondí ruborizándome, porque su amigo también me observaba de arriba abajo con cara de preocupación.

—Yo te ayudo con las valijas —dijo que se llamaba Suigetsu y era arquitecto como mi Sasuke.

Pensé enseguida en Ino; sería un candidato perfecto: sólo por su acento cantarín y su amabilidad, mi querida amiga podría darle una oportunidad.

—Gracias, me parece que Hinata no se encuentra bien —respondió Sasuke, mientras me ayudaba a salir del coche.

—Estoy bien —me defendí—. Sólo un poco cansada.

Y lo primero que hice al observar el pequeño piso donde Sasuke había vivido fue buscar su habitación.

Era un modesto apartamento en un barrio bastante transitado, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba; slo deseaba dormir.

—Pequeña, voy a comprar algo para comer, la nevera está vacía.

Aprovecho y me acompaña Suigetsu. Prefieres quedarte, verdad? —me consultó Sasuke.

—Sí, lo prefiero. ¿No te enfadas? —pregunté, y agradecí su comprensión.

—No, claro. Me imaginé que tendrías ganar de ver la ciudad, pero ya habrá mucho tiempo —admitió desilusionado.

—Hinata, mañana hacemos algo, no te preocupes. Tienes que conocer a mi mujer, seguro que os haréis amigas. Ahora descansa —agregó Suigetsu como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

¡Qué majos! pensé, y decidí tirarme como una ballena a descansar.

Me sentí extraña. Cogí del armario unas sábanas limpias e hice la cama, me quité la ropa y me sumergí en esa nueva atmosfera.

¡Sí!

Al día siguiente casi ni me acordaba de que estaba en Argentina. Me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke a mi lado. ¡Había dormido más de veinte horas!

—Buenos días, cariño, eres la bella durmiente. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—preguntó mi príncipe.

—Mejor, ¿por qué no me has despertado antes? —quise saber desorientada.

—Como no te encontrabas bien, me imaginé que necesitabas recuperar fuerzas...

—Sí, eso sí. Tengo mucha hambre —agregué entre risas y abrazando a Sasuke.

—Creo que aún es tempranísimo. Hay leche y galletas —dijo Sasuke y se tapó con la sábana.

Me levanté en mi nueva casa; las maletas seguían en el pequeño salón, y a la cocina, que era de color rojo, le faltaba mi reloj.

Desayuné, me di una ducha calentita y esperé a que Sasuke se levantara. Él empezaba a trabajar esa mañana y me dejó las llaves, un mapa y una miniexplicación de la ciudad.

Yo necesitaba salir, tenía que ir únicamente a un sitio. No me lo quería creer, pero mi cuerpo ya no podía darme más señales.

Con temor, atravesé la puerta... Mi vida podría cambiar para siempre a partir de ese día y, la verdad, no estaba lista.

Pregunté a una persona al azar si me podía indicar dónde quedaba una farmacia en esta zona y me dirigí temblando hacia allí. ¿Qué hacer?

¿Esperar a Sasuke? ¿Resolverlo sola? Todo era rarísimo.

—Buenos días, ¿qué necesitáis? —preguntó una joven farmacéutica con su impecable bata blanca.

—Buenos días, sí, yo, humm, lo que necesito es un test de embarazo—dije tartamudeando.

—Aquí tienes, por caja te cobran —respondió gentilmente.

Salí de allí nerviosa; llevaba en mi bolso una cajita que decidiría mi destino. ¿Y si estaba esperando un hijo? ¿Qué haríamos entonces? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sasuke? ¡Y aquí, los dos solos!

«¿Será un buen momento? ¿Y si él no está listo o si la que no estoy preparada soy yo?»

Desde que tuve mi primera regla a los trece años, había sido regular, perfecta y constante. Cada ciclo, de veintiocho días y sus tres de menstruación. Nada había variado, nunca había tenido ningún retraso, pero hacía ya una semana entera que los síntomas de dolor de ovarios y molestias varias sí habían sido latentes, pero la regla no aparecía.

No lo dude más, entré de nuevo en la extraña casa que me acogía.

Oriné en ese palito blanco y supe la verdad.

Todas mis dudas se disiparon. El resultado era positivo y mi corazón latía de felicidad.

No sabía si era el momento adecuado, si algún día lo sería, lo único que me hacía feliz era saber que iba a ser mamá.

El año anterior lo busqué con tanta ansiedad, con tanta ilusión, que llegué a desesperarme y, en cambio, ahora, cuando ni siquiera lo habíamos planeado, un retoño estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

La vida resultaba ser incomprensible. Me miraba en el espejo de un baño que había visto mi reflejo por segunda vez en toda mi existencia, estaba a miles de kilómetros de la gente que me quería y, sin embargo, me sentía completa.

En unas horas, Sasuke regresaría a casa para comer, así que me preparé mentalmente para darle la gran noticia. Miré mi alianza en el dedo anular y sonreí; parecía que las cosas en mi vida se enderezaban. Al menos mis deseos, porque lo demás estaba todo patas arriba.

Los cambios siempre traen más cambios. Decidí deshacer las maletas, colocar nuestra ropa en el armario, colgar el reloj en la cocina y colocar algunas fotos con los imanes de la nevera.

La casa ya estaba lista, ya nos pertenecía, se me hacía menos extraña. Limpié la cocina y preparé unos macarrones con tomate.

Otra vez estaba paseando de un lado a otro con todo dispuesto esperando a que Sasuke atravesara la puerta.

«Inquieta», «alterada» e «impaciente» eran las tres palabras que me definían en esos minutos.

Oí la puerta.

—Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo —solté casi sin dejarlo entrar.

—¡Dime cariño! —respondió asustado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Sasuke, no sé cómo comunicártelo!

—¿Es algo grave? Me estás asustando... —repuso y me cogió del hombro, para tranquilizarme.

—Abrázame fuerte, nuestra vida va a cambiar para siempre —confesé, fundiéndome en sus brazos.

—Llegamos ayer... No te preocupes, los primeros días son difíciles, es normal que te plantees cosas —agregó acariciándome la espalda, mientras seguía apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Sasuke, no me has entendido... —añadí temerosa.

Todas las ilusiones que me habían emergido esa mañana, las imágenes de mi mente con Sasuke siendo fabulosos padres, con el bebé en el parque, formando una gran familia, se desvanecían con mis dudas. ¿Y si no se lo digo?

—Ven, siéntate, que te noto muy tensa, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Estoy, ejem, espera —dije y me puse de pie y fui a buscar el test en el aseo y se lo enseñé—. Toma, Sasuke, no puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo decírtelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y una sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?—preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí. Vamos a ser papás, ¿qué te parece? —comenté perturbada; no sabía si saltar de alegría con él ya mismo o darle tiempo.

—Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... —repitió mi nombre mirando el test.

—Sasuke, dime algo más, ¿es lo que deseabas?, ¿te hace feliz? —pregunté aturdida. Intentaba interpretar sus movimientos, quería saber lo que pensaba.

—Hinata, mi amor, me parece una noticia maravillosa —soltó por fin, conmovido. Y yo respiré.

—¿Que haremos? —lo corté, cogiéndole de la cara con las dos manos y acercándolo hacia la mía.

—Seremos padres, cariño. Seremos unos padres fantásticos —expresó él dándome un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —suspiré feliz.

—Y yo a ti y a nuestro bebé —concluyó Sasuke.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Connie Jett, Mis días sin ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Soy Hinata, tengo treinta y dos años y mentalidad repentina de madre. ¡Sí! ¡Estoy embarazada! Sasuke ha vuelto a mi vida y esta vez para quedarse en mi corazón. Nos llevará tiempo organizar nuestra existencia, pero estamos juntos.

Luzco una pancita de cinco meses. Los molestos vómitos dejaron de perseguirme al segundo mes, y ahora disfruto comiendo todo lo que me gusta, sin culpa, ya que tengo la excusa de que el bebé necesita crecer sano y fuerte.

Seguimos viviendo en Argentina; todavía queda medio año por delante. Nos planteamos la idea de que, para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, viajen desde España mi madre y mi suegra. Las mujeres no quieren perderse el gran día.

Y Ino desde Australia también está babeando con la idea; se ha autoerigido como la t Carlota. Otra vez con sus cambios de nombres.

Desea venir a verme, aunque ya ha variado la fecha unas mil veces. Espero que el destino nos permita ese encuentro, pues me encantaría tenerla a mi lado. Ino ha sido crucial en mi vida, y sé que, si no hubiese hecho el viaje con ella, jamás habría podido cambiar de opinión y perdonar a Sasuke. Y, claro, comprender desde lejos todo lo que pasó.

Por fin mi vida resulta ser sencilla, simple, sin grandezas, lo cotidiano me hace feliz.

Hago pilates con otras embarazadas, como chocolate a todas horas y duermo con Sasuke cada noche.

No necesito mucho más.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, yo misma lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, pero siempre sale el sol, y ese nuevo día puede contener la pizca de amor que lo cambie todo.

Mis días contigo son la vida que soñé.


End file.
